A man Redemption
by 0FoX0
Summary: Año nuevo, nombre nuevo, capitulo nuevo
1. Capitulo 1

Aun a veces siento miedo,

al mirarme en el espejo,

esperando la cordura que no tuve ni retengo,

ahora el tiempo se hace eterno,

se a parado por momentos

y la duda no me ayuda,

no lo aguantare...

Savia-Derrotado

Capitulo 1 : Extraño despertar.

Existen hechos difíciles de explicar para la mente humana, situaciones que simplemente pueden llegar a ser incomprendidas por alguien ajeno a ellas o que difícilmente pueden ser explicadas de manera científica. La historia que a continuación les voy a relatar es una de esas situaciones.

**Toda historia tiene un comienzo, y esta no va a ser la excepción. Lo primero que recuerdo es la sensación de estar cayendo al vació, como si me hubieran arrojado a lo mas profundo del mar, fue en ese momento cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, que lejos de ponerme nervioso hizo que me sintiera mas tranquilo no se como explicarlo pero esa presencia desprendía un aura sumamente calmante así como un perfume que no fui capaz de identificar. Pero eso duro poco, pues justo cuando empecé a disfrutar de esa sensación fui arrastrado de nuevo hacia la realidad, me estaba despertando.**

**Lo primero que sentí fui un peso oprimiéndome el pecho, no le hice mucho caso ya que pensé que era mi gato, fue en ese momento cuando intente moverme y me di cuenta...!estaba atado de pies y manos, intente abrir los ojos, pero tampoco podía y por si fuera poco era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Me ponía cada vez mas nervioso, mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez mas al mismo tiempo que el peso en mi pecho aumentaba, el corazón me latía a mas no poder y entonces...**

**-JODERRRRRR!**

**Me desperté empapado en sudor, esta vez era la definitiva, o al menos eso pensaba. Note que un fuerte dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar claramente, seguramente seria la resaca. Otra cosa que note es que estaba echado sobre una superficie bastante dura e irregular, muy incomoda para dormir "a lo mejor por eso tuve esa pesadilla" llegue a pensar. Fue entonces cuando me levante y ojee el lugar en el que me encontraba, una estación de tren y el lugar en el que había dormido eran los bancos de la terminal. Di un rápido vistazo a todo mientras me desperezaba, el lugar estaba completamente desierto aparte impoluto, casi parecía recién construido, di unos pasos para ver si encontraba a alguien pero nada además era incapaz de reconocer donde estaba lo cual me extrañaba al solo haber una estación cerca de donde vivía, lo cual me indicaba que no estaba ni de lejos cerca de casa. Lo siguiente que hice fue cerciorarme de que llevaba todo encima, la cartera, mis gafas, el reproductor mp3,mi móvil, las llaves del coche y de casa...un momento mi casa...!Me había dormido en mi casa,¿qué demonios hacia en una estación de tren?.**

**Un mar de nervios me recorría mientras seguía los pasos de lo hecho la noche anterior, había salido de marcha con unos amigos toda la noche y había regresado muy entrada ya la noche, entre en mi casa, me tire sobre la cama y...bueno ahora estaba aquí ¿cómo demonios había acabado en este lugar? Creo que lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de una broma de mis amigos, entraron en casa y me trajeron aquí para pegarme el gran susto. Realmente quería creérmelo.**

Mientras acababa de maldecir mi mala suerte continué mi camino por la estación fijándome esta vez en el entorno, el cual me resulto desconocido aunque extrañamente familiar. En una de las paredes había un mapa de la zona el cual me dispuse a mirar llevándome otra sorpresa...estaba en japonés, estaba visto que iba de sorpresa en sorpresa pero la cosa no acabo ahí por los altavoces de la estación empezó a sonar el mismo mensaje de manera repetida. Me quede helado.

""**Hoy a las 12:30, ha sido declarado un estado de emergencia especial dentro de los distritos de Kanto y Chubu, alrededor del distrito de Tokai. Por favor, diríjanse a los refugios designados. Repito...""**

**-No...no...tienes que estar bromeando, esto no puede ser simplemente es...imposible-me decía a mi mismo en voz alta, tratando de calmarme-¡Si se trata de una broma paradla ya vale, ¡no tiene gracia, me oís, NO TIENE GRACIA!-termine gritando como un poseso en todas las direcciones, mas no recibí respuesta alguna.**

**Pasaron unos minutos hasta que mi mente se aclaro y decidió declarar dicha situación como un sueño, si seguramente debía seguir dormido en mi casa y esto solo se trataba de un sueño pero...aun siendo un sueño decidí dirigirme a uno de esos refugios, si es que no me perdía por el camino. Pero no estuve mucho rato caminando ya que al poco rato me encontré con alguien que si conocía, alguien que me termino de convencer de que me encontraba en un sueño.**

**Hay estaba, intentando hablar por una cabina de teléfono y con su bolsa al lado, a pesar de estar algo alejado de su posición, lo suficiente para que no me viera pude fijarme perfectamente en el, en cada detalle. Su pelo castaño oscuro brillaba como nunca lo hubiera imaginado y se movía con suma naturalidad, sus ojos ampliamente expresivos mas incluso de lo que recordaba y su cara, su cara era tal y como recordaba solo que ahora era tan real, bueno que puedo decir era "real" o por lo menos todo el en ese momento lo era para mi. Parecía un chico normal de 14 años pero sin dura era el y estaba justo donde debía estar. Era Shinji Ikari y yo seguía petrificado contemplándolo como el que ve por primera vez la aurora boreal, ampliamente sorprendido y sin creerme nada de lo que veía y es que no todos los días ves a un personaje de anime frente a frente y de manera real pues ya no se trataba de un dibujo sino de una persona real."Puede que después de todo este sueño no este tan mal" pensé en ese momento.**

**De repente un fuerte viento sacudió la zona a la vez que Shinji se quedo petrificado mirando hacia mi. "¿Me habrá visto?" fue lo primero que pensé, aunque deseche esa idea rápidamente, si me hubiera visto no creo que se hubiese quedado de una pieza entonces me di la vuelta y lo vi frente a mis ojos cual imponente coloso estaba Sachiel...nunca me había dado tanto miedo, bueno realmente nunca me había dado miedo pero las cosas cambian de verlas en la televisión a estar viviéndolas y lo que antes era un monstruo del tamaño de mi mano, ahora tenia la altura de un rascacielos y como ya he dicho antes era muy real...tan real que daba asco y entre eso, la resaca del dia anterior y los nervios, termine vomitando.**

**Rápidamente los aviones de la ONU hicieron acto de presencia y empezaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían al "Angel" pero de poco les sirvió, los mísiles hicieron blanco pero parecía como si solo le hicieran cosquillas es mas, no los debía ni notar. Era su otra de atacar y uno a uno los aviones fueron explotando, por desgracia los hechos estaban ocurriendo tal y como sucedían en la serie y claro uno de los aviones caía directo a donde se encontraba Shinji.**

**No se lo que me lanzo a hacerlo, nose si fue el temor de que le pudiese ocurrir algo a uno de mis personajes favoritos, o simplemente exceso de protagonismo, tampoco se si, si me hubiera quedado quieto donde estaba me habría pasado algo de todo esto. Pero lo que si se es que en un momento me encontraba corriendo hacia Shinji, cogiendo su bolsa y lanzándolo a un lado para que no le cayeran encima los escombros, total si se trataba de un sueño a mi no me podía pasar nada. O eso pensé asta el momento de notar algo frió atravesándome el hombro y que el dolor me invadiese. Una pequeña barra de hierro tal vez procedente de una de las vigas del edificio que "amortiguo" la caída del avión me había atravesado y ahí me teníais aguantando el dolor entre dientes tirado en el suelo y con un muy sorprendido Shinji a mi lado. Pude notar lo nervioso y asustado que estaba, nerviosismo que aumento al darse cuenta del charco de sangre que se estaba formando alrededor de mi hombro. Yo por mi parte trate de incorporarme como pude mientras que me hacia mil y una preguntas de porque sentía tanto dolor, era tan real...pero no podía serlo era, ¡tenia, que ser un sueño, eso o que me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Pero no podía dejar que Shinji se asustara demasiado así que tras meditarlo decidí hablar como si no le conociera de nada.**

**-Cha...chaval ¿estas bien, ¿tienes algún rasguño?-poco a poco me iba olvidando del dolor, es fácil hacerlo cuando ya se tiene la costumbre-¿me oyes? ¿estas bien chaval?-Shinji termino por reaccionar y asintió con la cabeza- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, esto no es seguro-Shinji volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras yo me ponía de pie. Entonces me pregunte como es que Misato no había echo aparición todavía, según la línea argumental ella aparecía justo cuando el avión caía para recoger a Shinji y evitar así que le pasase algo, aunque...aunque puede que cambiase la sucesión de los hechos al lanzarme a por Shinji, era lo que me faltaba...**

**Y efectivamente justo en ese momento hizo su aparición el flamante Alpine de Misato, la cual hacia alarde de su peculiar estilo de conducción. Rápidamente se bajo del coche y se dirigió a Shinji al que reconoció rápidamente, tras preguntarle por su estado y cerciorarse de que no tenia nada me miro un tanto extrañada **

**-¿Es un amigo tuyo?- le pregunto a su protegido**

**-El...el evito que ese avión se me cayera encima, por eso esta herido-Shinji ya parecía mas calmado a pesar de todo**

**-Vaya, creo que te debo una-dijo mirándome-será mejor que vengas con nosotros, ese hombro no tiene muy buena pinta.**

**Asentí y la seguí a su coche, esta vez era yo el que estaba anonadado y sin palabras y es que ver a Misato en carne y huevo realmente me había dejado helado, se veía tan...bella. Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones, su ropa, su rostro... todo era tan real... y yo aun me preguntaba cuando rayos era que todo se había vuelto real, sobretodo la herida de mi brazo. **

**Me toco el asiento de atrás del Alpine por lo que fui el que mas sufrió la manera de conducir de Misato, durante el camino volvió a agradecerme el haber salvado a Shinji e hizo una llamada, supongo que a Nerv, para que tuvieran listo un equipo medico al llegar. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba, se supone que Misato se paraba para comprobar como progresaba el Ángel, momento en el cual era lanzada una N2 esperaba la llegada de ese momento desde que subí en el coche pero parecía no llegar nunca. Lo que pasa es que cuando llego me volví a poner nervioso al darme cuenta de lo que significaba el que tiraran la N2. Shinji salió junto con Misato, supongo que a su lado se sentiría a salvo, yo por mi parte me moví hacia el asiento del copiloto para no perder detalle de lo que podría ocurrir. Misato se puso a mirar al Ángel con unos prismáticos y entonces vino el gran susto **

**-Espera, no puede ser... ¡¿Van a usar una bomba...**

**-Una N2- dije tranquilamente, todo lo tranquilamente que me permitía mi fascinación, pero sin darme cuenta había vuelto a cambiar el guión de la historia. Misato me miraba extrañada como preguntándose como demonios alguien como yo sabia de eso o como me había dado cuenta sin estar siquiera mirando hacia el Angel, pero al menos reacciono a tiempo para decir-¡Agachaos! **

**Una enorme luz lo envolvió todo durante un rato y fue entonces cuando me maldecía por permanecer dentro del coche, el cual dio unas cuantas vueltas de campana hasta quedarse de lado, para ese entonces no solo tenia un hierro incrustado en el hombro, sino que un hilo de sangre recorría mi frente y caía por mi ojo, debí de golpearme la cabeza con algo y como postre me había roto una costilla, estaba visto que en este sueño yo era el único al que le pasaba algo.**

**Al momento llegaron Shinji y Misato, fue esta la que insto a Shinji para darle la vuelta al coche, mientras le daba la vuelta pude oír como hablaban entre ellos**

**-Está bien. Bueno... ¿estás listo?-dijo Misato-¡Aquí vamos!-en un momento le dieron la vuelta casi sin esfuerzo-Muchas gracias. Buen trabajo.**

**-Tú también, Teniente Katsuragi**

**-Llámame Misato. Encantada de conocerte, Shinji Ikari**

**-Yo también**

**Una vez derecho y después de que yo pegara un grito considerable por el brusco movimiento se preocuparon por mi estado.**

**-Vaya...eso no tiene muy buena pinta-dijo Misato observándome con ojo clínico**

**-Lose...era mi camisa preferida-dije intentando quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, lo cual arranco una sonrisa de su preocupado rostro-¿Y vosotros, estáis bien?-pregunte automáticamente, aunque sabia que se encontraban bien**

**-Eh...si...si estamos bien-dijo mirando hacia Shinji- Por cierto creo que aun no nos hemos presentado, soy la Teniente Misato Katsuragi, a Shinji creo que ya lo conoces**

**-Si...el chico al que casi se le cae un avión encima...cielos había oído que esta ciudad era peligrosa, pero no tanto**

**-Si, as de comprender que ahora estamos en una situación de máxima alerta pero en fin...¿cómo te llamas?**

**-ee...-por un instante dude si decir mi verdadero nombre o inventarme uno nuevo, aunque para que, se supone que estaba en un sueño y aunque empezaba a dudarlo, no tenia por que mentir. Misato me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos con un "¡¿Chaval estas bien!" que por poco me hace explotar la cabeza- si, si...es solo que estoy pasando por la peor resaca de mi vida-y es que ahora que las cosas se habían calmado, la cabeza me dolía como si tuviese un martillo pilón encima- Ale...Alejandro San miguel González, pero puede llamarme Lex o Sanmi...son mis apodos**

**-Bueno, encantada Lex ah, y no me trates de usted, no soy tan mayor.¿tu no eres de por aquí no?- creo que no he mencionado que mi acento era bastante malo**

**-España-se sorprendió un poco- hoy es mi primer día en la ciudad, a sido llegar y...-note que las fuerzas me fallaban por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, Misato se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a Shinji que se subiera al coche.**

**--Tranquilo, te llevaremos pronto a un medico.**

**De camino a Nerv ocurrió un hecho que no aparecía ni en la serie ni en el comic, o por lo menos que yo supiera, y es que tras un buen rato empujando el coche llegamos a una gasolinera abandonada, donde Misato cojio "prestadas" unas baterías para el coche. Hecho que poco después Shinji le reprendería teniendo como consecuencia que Misato diera unos cuantos bandazos con el coche. Esto ya me era mas familiar pero, también era molesto y Misato se puso colorada cuando le dije que intentara conducir bien de una vez.**

**Y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, la gran Nerv. Tras entrar por el gran túnel de entrada Misato tomo rumbo hacia un tren de transporte de vehículos. Y mientras ellos charlaban tranquilamente yo reflexionaba sobre mi situación. Esto es parte de lo que les oí decir mientras por el altavoz se repetía un aviso**

**-La puerta se está cerrando. Atención, por favor. El tren está a punto de partir. Este tren...**

**-¿La agencia especial Nerv?-pregunto un curioso Shinji**

**-Sí, una organización secreta involucrada directamente con las Naciones Unidas.**

**-Es a la que pertenece mi padre.**

**-Sí, bueno. ¿Sabes lo que él hace?**

**-Es un trabajo importante protegiendo a la raza humana, o así lo dijo mi profesor.**

**Llegados a este punto la duda empezó a invadirme ¿estaba realmente en un sueño? O por uno de esos azares del destino realmente había ido a parar dentro de esta historia, ¿por qué entonces? ¿Se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de algún dios aburrido o había sido enviado allí con un propósito?¿debía quedarme como un mero espectador de todo lo acontecido o debería usar todo lo que sabia para provecho propio o en todo caso de los demás?¿cómo me las apañaría para vivir si lo único que tenia era lo que llevaba puesto?.Pensar en todo eso solo agravaba mi dolor de cabeza y mientras delante de mi la conversación continuaba.**

**-¿Vamos a reunirnos con mi padre?-**

**-Bueno, sí, así es.**

**-Padre...-Shinji se quedo un tanto pensativo**

**-Ah, cierto, ¿tu padre te dio una identificación?**

**-Oh, sí, aquí tienes **

**-¡Gracias!-dijo Misato cogiendo la identificación-Entonces, lee esto-le paso unos papeles **

**-Es acerca del trabajo de mi padre... ¿Hay algo que quiere que haga?-Shinji permaneció en silencio un rato-No estoy sorprendido. No me escribirá... a menos que me quiera para algo.**

**-Lo sé. Lo encuentras frío...Así como yo.**

**En Esos Momento la ciudad subterránea apareció ante nuestros ojos**

**-¡Increíble! ¡Un Geo-front real-Shinji no salía de su asombro **

**-Es cierto. Esta es nuestra base secreta, los Cuarteles Generales de Nerv. También es la fundación para la reconstrucción del mundo y una fortaleza para la raza humana.**

**Yo también me quede fascinado ante aquello, realmente se trataba de un complejo colosal y como creo que ya dije con anterioridad, no todos los días se pueden ver cosas como esta. Una vez se paro el tren y salimos vi que había unos cuantos médicos esperando, y la verdad me sorprendió ver a Ritsuko ya que teóricamente debería estar "chapoteando" en la sala del EVA, una vez salí del coche, rechace la ayuda de Misato y me dirigí hacia los médicos a paso mas bien lento con la mano sana apollada en el hombro herido y la vista del ojo izquierdo casi nublada de la sangre que estaba cayéndole encima. Cuando estuve mas cerca pude comprobar que efectivamente Ritsuko tenia debajo de su bata de medico un bañador, debió de venir al enterarse de que había alguien herido, seguro que pensaron que el herido seria Shinji y no yo. Cosa que ella misma me confirmo.**

**-¿quién demonios es este?-esa era la Ritsuko que tanto me gustaba-pensé que el herido era el chico, ¿es que ahora te dedicas a recoger a todo el que te encuentras?**

**-Un poco de respeto quieres Ritsuko, él impidió que a Shinji le pasara nada, evito que se le cayera encima uno de los aviones de la ONU-se le notaba un poco mosqueada con la actitud de su amiga**

**-De acuerdo, pero vas a tener que hacerte responsable de el en cuanto terminemos de curarle, ahora lleva al Tercer niño a ver el EVA, el comandante esta esperando**

**Misato asintió y se llevo a un desconcertado Shinji por uno de los pasillos, lo que le depararía el futuro ya me lo imaginaba pero solo esperaba que Misato no se perdiera por el camino. El mío fue un largo viaje hacia el hospital de la base y es que realmente estaba lejos, una vez allí, la misma Ritsuko se encargo de sacarme el hierro y de tratarme todas las heridas, se sorprendió bastante al vez que durante todo el camino no me queje ni una sola vez y no solo eso sino el hecho de que no gritara mientras me extraían el hierro de una maldita vez.**

**-Vaya tenemos a todo un tipo duro-dijo Ritsuko**

**-Lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado acostumbrado al dolor-conteste-¿pero que tal si me da algo para ayudarme a pasarlo mejor Doctora?**

**-Tranquilo, vamos a dormirte para poder tratarte mejor- y dicho esto me inyecto algo en el brazo-dentro de poco estarás totalmente dormido**

**Y efectivamente, no se lo que me inyectaría, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba literalmente "flipando". Todo me daba vueltas y no se si debido a eso, a lo relajado o a que no podía pensar con claridad empecé a delirar y a decir lo que no debía en voz alta.**

**-Es inevitable...es inevitable...-repetía sin tener control de mi mismo**

**-Tranquilo chico, estas delirando, debe ser un efecto secundario de lo que te e inyectado-dijo Ritsuko que se acerco a ver que me pasaba**

**-Es...inevitable...**

**-¿el que?-se intereso ella**

**-Sachiel...-la deje fría, creo que incluso se asusto un poco-vendrá...es inevitable...**

**-co...como sabes...-no salia de su asombro**

**-Solo...solo el tercer niño podrá pararlo...-esto la sorprendió aun mas- solo él...**

**En ese momento note que definitivamente me fallaban las fuerzas, lo ultimo que oí fue una extrañada Ritsuko intentando obtener respuestas mientras que por megáfono se reclamaba su presencia. Como me había temido Misato se perdió, tal y como ocurría en la serie. **

**Y así poco a poco me sumergía mas y mas en lo mas profundo del reino de Morfeo, rodeado de un sentimiento de paz y calma pero preguntándome una y otra vez si todo aquello había sido realidad o se trataba un sueño...si volvería a mi mundo o despertaría una vez mas en esa "extraña" realidad y si era así...¿regresaría algún día a mi verdadera casa?.Aquí comienza mi historia...la historia de mi vida.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Pre-Readers: Jiraiya-Sama, Fantastic-man, Fero.**

**Primer Fic serio que me atrevo a publicar, y es que no todo son risas y desfase en esta vida xD, no lo actualizare tan a menudo como la otra porque esta cuesta mas de sacar y es mas "profunda" o por lo menos eso intento. Espero vuestros rewiews**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias a los Pre-readers por su apoyo **


	2. Capitulo 2

**¿Que Hay de real en lo vivido?**

**Artes 1:29**

**Capitulo 2: Revelaciones de una realidad difusa.**

** De nuevo volvía a encontrarme ante esa extraña situación, todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor, me encontraba atado de pies y manos y un extraño peso oprimía mi pecho, sin embargo la diferencia en esta ocasión es que tenia los ojos abiertos, aunque no veía nada debido ala profunda oscuridad, que volvía a notar ese extraño y familiar perfume y que a lo lejos podía sentir varias voces, aunque muy distorsionadas y difusas por lo que me veía incapaz de enterarme de nada. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado, tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo, así que me dedique a analizar mi situación y mis pasos hasta el momento. **

**Después de todo estaba claro que si, por una remota casualidad, volvía al universo de EVA iba a tener bastantes problemas por irme de la lengua cuando no debía, tendría que pensar el algo para lidiar con Gendo, en ese momento no seme ocurría nada coherente pero, tenia claro que debía de andar con pies de plomo como resultase ser tan intimidante e implacable como en la serie, aparte de cabrón claro esta. No lo iba a tener fácil pero...¿cuándo he tenido suerte yo en esta vida?. Me da que nunca.**

**Estaba en estas, divagando en esa profunda oscuridad cuando note un intenso zumbido en mis oídos y por acto reflejo cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí me di de bruces con un techo blanco y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la problemática de Shinji con los techos desconocidos. Ese techo significaba todo lo que temía, que me encontraba lejos de mi hogar, que había vuelto a esta confusa realidad y lo mas importante, que me las tendría que ver con Gendo tarde o temprano, estaba en una de las habitaciones del Hospital de Nerv.**

**Tras esos breves momentos de reflexión decidí incorporarme para estar algo mas cómodo, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que tenia la mano derecha atada al borde de la cama por una correa de hospital, se nota que me querían tener bien atados, tras esta revelación me dedique a estudiar la habitación, era algo pequeña y de color blanco impoluto, ese asqueroso blanco de hospital. Aparte de las maquinas de soporte vital, y el soporte para la vía que tenia puesta en el brazo no había mucho mas en la habitación, 2 puertas azules, una al frente y otra a la derecha, de las que supuse una seria la del baño y una amplia ventana al lado izquierdo de la cama con vistas a lo que supuse era el enorme jardín que había en el Geofront. En la mesita a mi izquierda había una bolsa que según la etiqueta debía contener mi ropa y un vaso de agua que me dispuse a tomar. Fue en ese momento cuando una enfermera entro en el cuarto y se sorprendió de verme despierto, tras un frió saludo se dispuso a tomarme la tensión y me dijo que iba a avisar a la Doctora para que viniera a verme, se sorprendió cuando le pedí que me desatara ya que no había dicho nada desde que entro en la habitación, se mostró reacia pero al alegar que era para ir al baño me quito la correa y la vía que tenia en el brazo y se fue. En ese momento cogí la bolsa de la mesita para examinarla y me encontré con todas mis pertenencias así como mis pantalones, los playeros estaban debajo de la mesita y la camiseta supuse que la habrían tirado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estaba toda impregnada en sangre. Me quite la bata de hospital y me puse los pantalones y los playeros así como el colgante que siempre llevaba en el cuello para después dirigirme al baño y fue entonces, tras lavarme la cara que por fin pude ver una cara familiar. Hay se encontraba devolviéndome la mirada un chico de 19 años 1.85 de estatura y 70 kilos, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos negros como la noche y barba de varios días. "Los ojos negros son ojos de perro" frase que siempre recordaba cuando me miraba al espejo, pude ver una venda sobre la ceja que tenia herida y también tenia parte del brazo izquierdo vendado debido a la herida que me causo el hierro y en el brazo derecho el tatuaje de un ángel. Una chica de cara angelical, pelo blanco hasta los hombros y ojos rojos como la sangre, se encontraba estática con todo su cuerpo recubierto por dos enormes alas, solo quedaban libres de ellas sus delicadas piernas y su cuello así como un generoso escote, en su cuello llevaba un colgante con la forma de una cruz al revés y sus alas eran totalmente negras. Era un ángel caído y en su rostro se podía percibir una lagrima. Tras comprobar que la venda estaba algo manchada de sangre y la movilidad de mi brazo herido me dispuse a salir a la habitación, donde como esperaba se encontraba la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi.**

**Se la notaba un tanto nerviosa ante mi presencia, lo que me resultaba normal debido a la información que le di antes de caer inconsciente, tras un leve saludo de cortesía me dijo que la acompañara a su consulta para poder cambiarme las vendas apropiadamente, tras asentir con la cabeza la seguí por el pasillo. El camino fue en total silencio por mi parte, aunque notaba que la gente me miraba de forma bastante extraña al pasar, y me imaginaba porque era. Una vez en su consulta me dijo que esperara unos segundos mientras "despachaba" a su anterior paciente por lo que decidí apoyarme en la pared mientras esperaba, segundos después una camilla salía por la puerta y dos zafiros rojos se entrelazaron con 2 perlas negras, ante mis ojos se encontraba Rei Ayanami tan real como nunca pensé que podría verla, a pesar de la fugacidad del encuentro pude contemplarla en todo su esplendor, ese pelo tan azul como el cielo, esa piel blanca y delicada como la mas fina porcelana y ese aura de fragilidad que la rodeaba a pesar de su estoica mirada e de reconocerlo, se me debió quedar cara de bobo al verla y es que ella siempre fue de mis personajes favoritos. Tras recobrar el sentido me dispuse a entrar y me lleve la 2° sorpresa, aunque era de esperar, junto a lo doctora estaba su ayudante, la exuberante Maya la que he de reconocer como uno de mis grandes amores platónicos, creo que la doctora me estaba hablando mientras yo miraba atónito a Maya así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza y senté en la camilla como se me indico.**

**Primero lo básico, comprobación de las pupilas, me tomaron la tensión, comprobación de los reflejos, una rápida oscultacion para ver como respiraba, etc, etc, todo esto mientras Maya iba tomando nota detalladamente una vez echo esto, la Doctora se dispuso a mirar unos papeles mientras Maya comenzó a cambiarme el vendaje y puso una cara de descontento al ver mi espalda.**

**-Una vista poco alentadora ¿verdad?-dije con una sonrisa irónica**

**-Vaya, al fin hablas-me contesto sorprendida-nunca pensé que fueras una persona tan poco habladora-dijo quitándome esta vez la venda de mi ceja-parece que aquí no te va a quedar marca, en cuanto a lo de la espalda, no es la primera vez que la veo**

**-Soy de los que hablan cuando es apropiado¿cuándo me has visto la espalda?-pregunte curioso**

**-Ayer me toco ponerte los vendajes y quitarte la ropa, fue entonces cuando vi todas esas cicatrices que tienes en la espalda y...el resto del cuerpo-comenzó a ponerme la nueva venda en el brazo-¿puedo preguntarte como te las hiciste?**

**-Dejémoslo en que son recuerdos de una vida pasada-comente tajante- cambiando de tema¿así que me has visto desnudo?-con esto conseguí que se sonrojara por completo mientras asentía con timidez-Entonces creo que lo mas apropiado seria que yo te viera a ti desnuda también ¿no crees?-Con esto conseguí que se pusiera aun mas roja si es que era posible, parte de que era incapaz de darme una respuesta coherente-Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando, no seria muy educado por mi parte pedirle algo así a una chica tan encantadora y de la que ni siquiera conozco el nombre-añadí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora**

**-Ma...Maya Ibuki-contesto tímida**

**-Encantado de conocerte Maya, puedes llamarme Lex**

**-De...de acuerdo-dijo titubeante-bueno, esto ya esta, aunque puede que te quede cicatriz**

**-Genial, una mas para la colección**

**-Si, bueno...mejor voy a buscarte una camisa para que te pongas encima- y tras decir esto salió de la habitación**

**A todo esto, ya hacia un rato que me había dado cuenta que la Doctora Akagi seguía nuestra conversación con cierto interés, por lo que decidí darle toda mi atención para, con un poco de suerte hacerme una idea de sus intenciones y planear mi papel en todo esto de ahora en adelante.**

**-Bueno ¿que tal si pasamos del estudio a la practica Doctora? –con esto conseguí pillarla algo desprevenida- ¿qué es lo que quiere decirme o saber?**

**-¿Quién eres y que demonios haces aquí?-contesto tajante**

**-Bueno, supongo que la Teniente Katsuragi le habrá informado sobre mi identidad y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que es obvio que estoy aquí para que me curen ¿no cree usted Doctora?- me gire para poner hablar con ella cara a cara**

**-Déjate de juegos, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero**

**-se mas cosas de las que se imagina Doctora, pero ese no es el caso a tratar ahora**

**-¿A no?-contesto entre contrariada y sorprendida- pues a mi si que me parece que es el caso a...**

**-El caso es-la corte- que usted no es la persona indicada con la que he de tratar, sino el Comandante Ikari, estoy seguro de que él ya esta informado de mi presencia aquí y del pequeño secreto que le confíe mientras caía inconsciente.¿Por cierto cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?**

**-¿Como demonios sabes quien es el Comandante Ikari?-la pobre no salía de su asombro, manteniéndose siempre en su rol frió y profesional.**

**-Ya se lo dije, se mas de lo que se imagina, pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta**

**-Has estado dormido 4 días, por eso tus heridas están mejor**

**Según mis cálculos al haber pasado 4 días, Shinji ya debía de estar viviendo en casa de Misato, por lo que el 4° Ángel estaría al caer, si no había aparecido ya claro, lo que después daría a la huida de Shinji, debía tomar una posición ya y aunque en ese momento no me di cuanta de lo que podían causar con mis actos, decidí tomar medidas en el asunto, primero para asegurarme mi propia supervivencia, después ya vería que hacer al respecto de lo demás.**

**-Quiero hablar con el Comandante-dije tras unos minutos de silencio- entonces les diré lo que quieren saber**

**Quiso replicar, mas no le dio tiempo ya que en ese momento apareció Maya en escena con varias camisetas en su mano y cara como de saber que había interrumpido algo-No sabia que talla usabas así que traje unas cuantas camisetas que encontré por ahí- alego para explicar su demora. Tras encontrar una camiseta de mi talla y previo paso por la habitación para recoger mis pertenencias me dispuse a seguir a la Doctora por los pasillos de Nerv hacia el despacho de Gendo Ikari. El camino fue bastante largo, en ese momento de di cuenta de porque Misato se perdía tanto, ya que era un autentico caos de pasillos, ascensores y escaleras mecánicas. Así tras lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad llegamos ante las puertas del despacho del Comandante y una vez mas me toco esperar fuera mi turno para entrar. A través de la puerta pude oír lo que parecía una pequeña discusión, pero enseguida me pidieron que pasara y ahí ante mis ojos en su inamisible posición y tras esa enorme mesa se encontraba uno de los hombres mas temibles de la tierra en ese preciso instante. Gendo Ikari, Comandante en jefe de Nerv.**

**En ese momento note como parte de mi seguridad se iba por el desagüe y es que realmente llegaba a intimidar su presencia, mas de lo que nunca imagine lo cual añadido al silencio que había en la sala y que duro hasta que tome asiento en un sillón enfrente de su mesa le daban a la situación un toque aun mas inquietante. A su lado y mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro estaba el Sub-comandante Fuyutsuki, por la pinta era el mas escéptico de todos los presentes.**

**-Así que usted es Alejandro Sanmiguel González-dijo Gendo en un tono firme e intimidante-¿sabe que acaba de interrumpir una importante reunión?**

**-Si de verdad fuese tan importante, no me habría dejado entrar-Dije con una convicción y seguridad de la que carecía por completo. No se como lo conseguid pero reuní el valor suficiente para encontrar mi voz sin que se notara que estaba nervioso, si quería tener éxito en lo que iba a intentar dependía de lo convincente que sonara y de que fuera capaz de devolverle a Ikari todos sus juegos intimidatorios, estaba claro que yo jugaba con desventaja lo cual le daba a el mas seguridad.**

**-Según me ha informado la Doctora Akagi aquí presente, hace dos días usted revelo cierta información que se considera clasificada y de dominio reservado, así como la formulación de lo que fue denominado por parte de la Doctora de una "predicción" sobre la batalla con el tercer Ángel¿me equivoco en algo?**

**-En absoluto, aunque he de matizar en que en ese momento me encontraba bajo la influencia de medicamentos que me produjeron ciertos delirios-creo que no soné en absoluto convincente**

**-Por otro lado-continuo haciendo caso omiso de mi respuesta- he hecho que investigaran los datos que dio sobre su persona a la Teniente Katsuragi y he de decirle que en ningún sitio se hace referencia sobre su existencia, lo que sumado a su conocimiento sobre los Ángeles me indican que debe pertenecer usted a alguna organización encubierta**

**-Y no se le a ocurrido pensar que no hay datos sobre mi simplemente porque no soy de este país-replique con toda la ironía que pude**

**-No bromee Señor Sanmiguel-dijo en esta ocasión Fuyutsuki-si es que ese es su verdadero nombre**

**-Por supuesto que lo es, no suelo jugar con mi identidad, no soy de esos que se cambian el apellido por el de su mujer a la primera de cambio-esta vez mire fijamente a Gendo consiguiendo una reacción directa de él, así como un gesto extraño por parte de Fuyutsuki. Había tocado un punto sensible y la reprimenda no seria pequeña**

**-No bromee-dijo Gendo levantando aun la voz y usando un tono aun mas intimidatorio, si es que era posible-si no nos da las respuestas que queremos tendremos que tomar medidas extremas al respecto, después de todo usted es prescindible.**

**-No trabajo con ninguna organización si es eso lo que le preocupa, ni Seele, ni la O.N.U, ni ninguna organización por el estilo. Voy por libre y créame no soy tan prescindible como cree, no tanto como usted al menos**

**Estaban empezando a parecer confundidos, en poco tiempo no solo había echo una clara referencia hacia el pasado del Comandante sino que estaba claro que conocía la existencia sobre Seele y si sabia su existencia era cuestión de lógica que pudiera saber sobre el plan de complementación humana**

**-¿Quien es usted?-Ikari clavo su mirada en mi**

**-Un vagabundo**

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-No soy un Ángel si es eso lo que les preocupa**

**-¿Quién es usted?- se notaba que se estaba impacientando**

**-Alguien que puede ayudarte a conseguir tu propósito Gendo-dije apóyanos los codos en el sillón y adoptando una posición igual a la suya. Esa respuesta si que le había sorprendido y no solo a él**

**-Y como se supone que un mocoso como tu puede ayudarme**

**-Tengo información privilegiada sobre muchas cosas, tanto del pasado como del presente...y puede que de lo que venga en el futuro**

**-Y espera que me crea algo así, de un crió al que en mi vida he visto-soltó una carcajada-ni siquiera existes en ningún registro, podría matarte ahora mismo y nadie te echaría de menos dado que oficialmente no existes-pude notar una sonrisa de contento ante sus palabras**

**-Máteme si así lo cree correcto, pero entonces nunca sabrá porque conozco el hecho de que se quemara las manos sacando a la primera elegida de su entry plug tras el fallido intento de activación**

**-¿Como demonios?-logro decir un totalmente confundido Fuyutsuki, la Doctora Akagi seguía callada en un rincón pero podía notar su expresión de desconcierto. Ikari simplemente permanecía en silencio analizando la situación**

**-Doctora Akagi¿cabe la posibilidad de que este mocoso entrase en el sistema y consiguiera esa información?**

**-Imposible, el Magi no a detectado ningún tipo de intrusión en meses, de todas formas hemos investigado a fondo y no hemos encontrado ningún lugar en el que halla podido residir o simplemente acceder a un ordenador, nadie lo ha visto es casi como un...**

**-¿Fantasma?-la corte-no, ya se lo he dicho antes solo soy un simple vagabundo, hace ya mucho que inicie mi viaje y como pueden ver solo tengo lo que llevo encima. Si quieren una prueba de ello les daré una pista, como pueden apreciar soy extranjero y mi país de procedencia es España, busquen a partir de ahí, seguro que encuentran algo.**

**-¿En que esta pensando señor González?-Como me imaginaba, Gendo las cazaba rápido**

**-Colaboración, yo se información que tu ustedes necesitan y que les resultarían provechosas para sus planes y ustedes pueden conseguirme todo lo que necesito**

**-¿Y que es lo que necesita?**

**-Un lugar donde vivir, soy un hombre con aspiraciones simples pero...habría una condición**

**--Como no, en todos los tratos siempre hay una, pero le advierto nosotros también pondremos las nuestras**

**-Necesito total acceso a los pilotos, un puesto en el Dogma central junto a la Teniente Katsuragi que me permita pasar desapercibido, la re-colocación de la primera niña en un apartamento en su mismo bloque de edificios así como otro para mi propio uso, me será mas fácil vigilarlos si todos viven en el mismo sitio. Ah! y...un buen suelto...¿no quiero pasar hambre sabe?**

**-¿Y supongo que se creerá usted que voy a acceder a todas sus peticiones de buenas a primeras?-su tono sonaba afilado-Mira mocoso, bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que entres en contacto con ninguno de los pilotos, ni te voy a dejar que campes a tus anchas por mis instalaciones ¿acaso se cree que nací ayer?**

**-En absoluto-dije en un tono frió- mas bien sobre abril del 67**

**-¿Te las quieres dar de listo mocoso?-dijo levantando la voz y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, la postura que tomo era realmente intimidante, pero me mantuve todo lo firme que pude-pues veremos que tan listo eres entonces-dijo tocando un botón de su mesa-Seguridad vengan a mi despacho de inmediato**

**Al instante entraron en la sala dos tipos trajeados y con mas pinta de gorilas de discoteca que de agentes de seguridad, y que se pusieron cada uno a un lado de mi asiento.**

**-Se va a pasar una temporadita a la sombra señor González¿sabia ya que eso iba a pasar?-pude ver una sonrisa de total contento en su cara. Pero la diosa de la fortuna es imprevisible y en ese mismo instante empezó a soñar la alarma de ataque de Ángel, el 4° estaba cerca y era una carta que debía jugar rápidamente.**

**Ritsuko salió corriendo hacia el Dogma central nada mas escuchar la alarma, Fuyutsuki por su parte inicio un lento camino hacia la puerta a la vez que Gendo se acerco y se planto frente mi cara-es una pena-sentencio- me hubiera gustado estar presente mientras le "metían en la cabeza" que no debe jugar con los mayores, cuando ni siquiera conoce el juego, si me disculpas ahora tengo un Ángel del que encargarme-dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fuyutsuki**

**-No tan deprisa Gendo-dije sin mirarlo, puesto que estaba a mis espaldas-le estaré esperando para hablar cuando haya acabado la batalla**

**-Siento desilusionarle, pero no veo ningún motivo por el que volver a perder el tiempo con usted**

**-Oh, lo hará cuando 2 civiles suban a bordo del Eva 01-dije alto y claro para que pudiera oírme y aunque no me di la vuelta note que se quedo parado por la impresión al oír esto-hasta pronto Gendo-poco después sentí como se cerraba la puerta.**

**-Bueno chicas-le dije a mis captores-soy todo vuestro¿tratadme con cariño vale?-como repuesta reciba un golpe en la nuca con la culta de la pistola de uno de ellos que me dejo inconsciente. Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba atado a una silla donde me pase unas cuantas horas recibiendo las "caricias" de los 2 guardias de seguridad los cuales se divertían al ver que ni me quejaba, tras eso me llevaron a rastras hacia una celda y me arrojaron dentro como un saco de patatas. Como pude me levante para echarle un ojo a la celda, un camastro cochambroso, un retrete que de solo mirarlo daban ganas de vomitar, y un lavabo sobre el que me abalancé, tras abrir el grifo procedí a aclararme la cara para luego ver correr la sangre desagüe abajo. Pude ver por el reflejo que me ofrecía un roto espejo que ay había, que tenia un corte en la mejilla izquierda producto de los continuos golpes que recibí en esa zona, aparte tenia la nariz rota, el ojo derecho totalmente hinchado, y la herida de la ceja se había vuelto a abrir. Si señor, habían hecho un buen trabajo, así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era echarme en el camastro a esperar a que vinieran de nuevo a buscarme. Por suerte solo tardaron 2 horas en venir lo que me dio tiempo a recobrar las fuerzas.**

**-Me alegro de verle señor González, sabe no tiene muy buen aspecto -una vez mas me encontraba delante de Gendo, el cual había vuelto a adoptar su ya característica posición y tenia un tono de voz algo mas relajado.**

**-Si, bueno, el servicio de habitaciones es pésimo ¿sabe, y yo también me alegro de ver que todavía no ha cambiado su apellido por el de Akagi**

**-Vera he estado dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo antes, y me he dado cuenta de que he sido un poco rudo con usted**

**-¿Esos chicos subieron al Eva cierto?-me dio el gusto de sonreír irónicamente frente a el-ya le dije que volvería a hablar conmigo**

**-El que haya acertado, no le da derecho a tratar así con un superior**

**-¿superior?**

**-Se le concederá el rango de Alférez y acatara la función de ayudante de la Teniente Katsuragi, eso será de manera oficial, de manera extra-oficial trabajara para mi y nos ayudara con sus conocimientos, si es que quiere seguir vivo. También se le dará un apartamento en el mismo bloque que la Teniente, así como se le otorgaran los pertinentes permisos de residencia, pasaporte, permiso de conducción y demás, por lo que tendrá que proporcionarnos algunos datos suyos para poder prepararlos de la manera mas legal posible. Mañana tendremos todos los papeles listos, así como algo de dinero para que pueda asentarse en la ciudad y su uniforme. Pasado mañana empezara a desempeñar sus funciones.**

**-Una bonita cortina de humo si, señor...pero que ocurre con mi petición en cuanto a la Primera niña.**

**-¿Ha que viene ese interés por la Primera niña...Alférez?**

**- ¿Es una de las pilotos no? Y como tal creo que se merece un mejor lugar para vivir que el que tiene actualmente, nada mas- no quería levantar mas sospechas de las debidas.**

**-También será trasladada mañana**

**-¿Y que condiciones va a poner Comandante?**

**-Si en algún momento la información que nos facilite es errónea, nos oculte algo o simplemente falle en una predicción como la que hizo el otro día es hombre muerto ¿entendido?**

**-He de suponer que tenemos un trato-Gendo asintió con la cabeza-bueno, siendo así...-tome una postura mas relajada en mi asiento- solo queda una ultima cuestión importante...¿alguien tiene un cigarrillo?**

**Ninguno de los presentes en la sala debió pillar el chiste, por lo que me mandaron sin mas hacia la enfermería para que me curaran las heridas producto de la paliza que me dieron los guardias de seguridad. Ritsuko debía estar sobre aviso de mi llegada, pero Maya no, y se sorprendió bastante al verme llegar en ese estado, es mas pude notarle un deje de preocupación por lo que me había pasado. Tras limpiarme bien las heridas me dio 3 puntos en el corte de la mejilla y uno mas en el de la ceja, tras esto los tapo con una pequeña venditas, la nariz volvió a colocármela en su sitio y puso otra vendita sobre el tabique, pero el ojo...eso ya era otro cantar, debido a los ojos se me hincho demasiado y casi no podía ver. Tras un vistazo rápido de la doctora y que esta determinara que no habría sufrido daños grabes, decidió que lo mas beneficioso seria taparlo hasta que se recuperara, por lo que me hizo una cura rápida para luego taparlo con un parche autoadhesivo del tamaño del ojo y que lo cubrió por completo, no me gustaba para nada el aspecto que me daba, era igual que el que le ponen a los niños pequeños cuando tienen un ojo vago. Por suerte mi cara de disgusto fue advertida por Maya.**

**-Espera, tengo algo que puede que te guste mas- dijo rebuscando en los cajones, mientras Ritsuko la miraba con cara extraña-Toma, me dijo sujetando algo en la mano, tras un buen rato de búsqueda.**

**Lo que me dio fue uno de esos "famosos" parches negro, estilo pirata que tanto se veían en las películas-vaya, gracias-dije sin esconder mi asombro para después ponérmelo- esto si que es mucho mas practico.**

**-Una cura no ha de ser practica, sino eficaz**

**-Bueno, y ahora que, me mandáis de vuelta a mi "suite" de hotel**

**-De momento, te vas a venir conmigo a la cafetería, has estado 4 días a base de suero y eso no es bueno para tu cuerpo, necesitas comer algo. Después iremos a administración, para que te asignen un lugar donde pasar la noche. Dicho esto, salimos de la enfermería.**

**Mientras salíamos camino a la cafetería, Ritsuko no dejo de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro, una vez cogí algo para picar y tomamos asiento ella se dispuso a contemplar su café mientras yo iba a lo mío, tenia intención de decirme algo, por eso me no me dejaba solo, pero estaba visto que no tenia la convicción suficiente para preguntar. Odiaba hacerlo, pero tome la iniciativa.**

**-Seguro que se esta preguntando que cojones pinto aquí, como se tanto y que intereses tengo en todo esto ¿verdad?**

**-¿No fue casualidad que la teniente Katsuragi te encontrase verdad?**

**-Los caminos del señor son misteriosos-tome un trago de mi bebida-las fichas fueron puestas en el tablero para ser movidas, pero, líbreme dios de saber porque fueron colocadas así.**

**-¿De que lado estas¿cómo supiste esos datos del pasado del Comandante?**

**-Estoy donde estoy, y no en otro lugar. En cuanto a eso...lo se de la misma manera que se que es el cerebro de su madre el que se encuentra dentro del sistema Magi. La información esta ahí, solo hay que saber leerla adecuadamente.**

**-Como es posible...como puedes saber eso sin pertenecer a ninguna organización o movimiento y también esta claro que no eres un Ángel, hubiésemos detectado el patrón azul de inmediato o visto el núcleo S2 en los escáner que te hicimos, esto...esto no tiene ningún sentido científico, ni siquiera una explicación divina.**

**-Oh...por favor no mentemos a las divinidades vale, al igual que usted soy un hombre de ciencias, ateo, no creo en la existencia de Dios, se lo que se porque lo se y punto. Eso es lo que necesita saber por ahora, quizás en el futuro obtenga alguna respuesta mas.**

**Se la notaba descontenta con mis respuestas, pero no podía revelarle a nadie que sabia lo que sabia porque me había visto la serie de televisión y me sabia bastante bien casi todos los hechos que iban a acontecer a lo largo de la guerra contra los Ángeles, no solo me tendría por un loco, sino que no podría hacer nada de lo que pensaba hacer o buscar un modo de regresar a mi realidad. Estaba en estas cuando por la puerta de la cafetería aparecieron 2 figuras conocidas una morena de pelo corto y una de pelo Violáceo mas largo.**

**-Vaya, mira que sorpresa-exclamo Misato-Maya me había comentado que estabas mejor pero, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Me alegra ver que estas bien, aunque no tengas muy buena pinta claro.**

**-El estar inconsciente da hambre-dije tras tragar un bocado de mi plato-gracias por tu interés Teniente Katsuragi, aunque supongo que ya se habrá enterado del porque de mi aspecto.**

**-Por favor, déjate de formalismos puedes llamarme Misato ¿os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros?-Asentí con la cabeza ya que a Ritsuko no parecía importarle, por lo se dispusieron a tomar asiento- Si, Maya me ha comentado que has tenido un pequeño encontronazo con el Comandante, algo referente a que no te presentaste a tiempo a tu asignación de destino o algo así.**

**-Si bueno...supongo que no voy a estar en la lista de regalos de navidad del Comandante-Tanto Maya como ella se echaron a reír mientras Ritsuko tomaba un trago de su café.**

**-Así que vas a trabajar aquí ¿no, como es que no me dijiste nada cuando te encontré el otro día.**

**-Lo se, fui algo descortés, pero es que no tenia pensado conocerte hasta mi entrada a trabajar, además has de reconocer que no es que fuese el momento mas adecuado para presentaciones- Conteste, metiendome ya en mi papel**

**Ella asintió en comprensión -Oye Lex¿que vas ha hacer cuando salgas de aquí?**

**-Precisamente-corto Ritsuko-tenia pensado llevarle a administración después para que le asignasen un lugar donde pasar la noche. Todavía esta bajo observación y necesitamos tenerlo donde podamos localizarlo.**

**-mmmm-Misato se puso pensativa-puedes pasar el tiempo que necesites en mi casa si quieres, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida a Shinji, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.**

**-Eh, bueno- he de reconocer que esto si que me cogió desprevenido y por la expresión de Ritsuko debió de hacerle gracia el verme desarmado y confuso por primera ver en el día-no quisiera ser una molestia**

**-No, en absoluto, es mas Shinji seguro que se alegra de verte, el también vive conmigo ¿sabes?**

**-Si, supongo que estará bien. Bueno, entonces asunto solucionado ¿no?**

**-Eso parece, así pues mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria, si me disculpáis me voy a mi despacho, tengo papeleo que hacer**

**-Un momento Doctora-la pare antes de que se levantara-en realidad, vera necesito que me recete ciertos medicamentos que necesito, no se lo comente en la prueba pero sigo un tratamiento y no puedo cortarlo**

**-¿Que clase de tratamiento es?- me dijo con un tono sospechoso**

**-Mejor se lo digo otro día, es algo "privado" ya sabe, rollo doctor paciente.**

**-Como sea, dile a Maya que necesitas y que ella te lo de, yo tengo mucho que hacer. Adiós- y se fue sin decir mas**

**-Siempre es así de "amable"con todos ¿o es que le caigo bien?**

**-Tranquilo trata así a todos- a Misato le izo bastante gracia la broma- bueno que tal si vas a buscar lo que necesitas. Yo te esperare en el Parking para irnos.**

**Tras asentir, seguí a Maya hacia la consulta en la que había estado con anterioridad, durante el camino se la notaba incomoda por el silencio . Una vez allí esa incomodidad fue sustituida por sorpresa ante mi petición.**

**-¿Seretide y analgésicos?**

**-Paracetamol si tienes, sino me sirve cualquier cosa parecida**

**-Pero que clase de mezcla es esa**

**-El seretide lo tomo desde crió, ya sabes, tratamiento básico para el asma y los analgésicos...bueno ¿recuerdas mi espalda?-asintió con la cabeza- el dolor crónico venia de serie con las cicatrices**

**-um, entiendo- su cara se oscureció un poco ante esa revelación lo cual la hacia aun mas guapa. Si vale, he de reconocer que ella siempre a sido mi favorita de todo el plantel femenino de la serie- no tenemos paracetamol, pero toma estas-me dijo pasándome un pequeño frasco- servirán perfectamente para lo que necesitas- les eche un vistazo mientras ella buscaba la otra medicina, eran pequeñas y de color rojo, me tome un par para aguantar la noche. Una vez recogidas las medicinas me acompaño hacia el parking y por el camino se atrevió a hacerme una pregunta-**

**-¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-tu dirás**

**-¿Que significa ese colgante, es decir, no es que sea muy común ver a un hombre con algo así puesto.**

**-Ahh, el colgante-dije tocándolo con mi mano derecha, se trataba de una pequeña cinta de cuero con un cascabel plateado en el centro. Un collar de gato para ser exactos- de pequeño solía perderme mucho, así que mis padres decidieron ponérmelo para tenerme siempre localizado-le dije con una media sonrisa**

**-¿hablas en serio?-dijo extrañada**

**-No, pero esa historia es mas interesante que la real, tanto que he llegado a creérmela-suspire-digamos que fue un regalo de alguien importante para mi**

**Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras llegamos ala entrada del parking donde pude ver a lo lejos a una impaciente Misato sentada sobre el capo de su coche. Me despedí de Maya de la manera mas cortes posible y me dirigí hacia el coche donde Misato me echo una pequeña reprimenda por llegar tarde. El camino a su apartamento fue rápido y trascurrió sin que mediáramos una palabra. Una vez en la puerta Misato me dio la bienvenida y tras cerrar la puerta fue a buscar a Shinji a su cuarto.**

**-¿Alejandro?-dijo un extrañado Shinji al verme**

**-Vaya, veo que aun te acuerdas de mi chaval, y no hace falta formalidades, llámame Lex por favor-el simplemente asintió con la cabeza, tan tímido como de costumbre**

**-Lex se va a quedar aquí hasta que Ritsuko vea que esta en perfecto estado, así que vamos a tener un nuevo compañero de piso. Voy a cambiarme y cuando vuelva lo celebramos ¿de acuerdo?**

**Shinji parecía algo incomodo ante mi presencia, como no sabiendo como actuar, cosa que conociéndolo era normal simplemente se sentó al ver que yo hacia lo mismo permaneciendo en un incomodo silencio para ambos.**

**-¿qué te ha pasado en la cara, no recuerdo que tuvieses tantas heridas el otro día?-pude notar ciento tono de interés en su voz, aunque muy mezclado con su nerviosismo.**

**-Si bueno, he conocido a tu padre y al parecer no le caigo muy bien.**

**Shinji se congeló al oír eso, como si todos los miedos sobre su padre salieran a la superficie de nuevo-Lo siento-fue lo único que acertó a decir con la mirada fija en el suelo.**

**-No hace falta que pidas disculpas por el, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tranquilízate vale**

**-S...si...bu...bueno es que yo...veras-no sabia como continuar la frase- que...quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día, por mi culpa te heriste en el brazo y yo...**

**-He, tranquilo vale, como ya te he dicho o hay por que estar nervioso y no te preocupes por mi brazo yo estoy bien, la costumbre obra milagros, lo importante en ese momento era que a ti no te pasara nada, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo vete a saber lo que te hubiera pasado.**

**-Eso es cierto-dijo Misato ya en su ropa de andar por casa, que todo se ha dicho, hizo que la temperatura de la estancia subiera unos cuantos grados-este chico a demostrado ser todo un valiente ¿ que tal si hacemos un brindis por tu salvador?**

**-No, no lo creo conveniente, en todo caso el brindis habría que hacerlo por Shinji-este me miro contrariado- ya me han contado lo que hiciste el otro día chaval, si alguien aquí es valiente, ese eres tu, se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste-el simplemente titubeo antes de asentir con la cabeza para luego dirigirse ala cocina alegando que debía preparar la cena, mientras Misato soltó su ya característico grito de guerra de después de tomar una cerveza, que la verdad, así en vivo y en directo impresiona bastante, poco después estábamos cenando tranquilamente y a modo de agradecimiento por su alojamiento me ofrecí a lavar los platos. Una vez todo recogido y habiéndose retirado ya Shinji a su habitación y Misato en la ducha cogí una cerveza de la nevera y salí al balcón para disfrutar de las vistas mientras reflexionaba. Realmente hoy había tomado una decisión bastante arriesgada y es que ponerse del lado de Gendo, estaba claro que no me iba a traer muchas alegrías, iba a tener que medir cada uno de mis pasos a partir de ahora y temía no ser lo suficientemente previsor o calculador como para poder tratar con Gendo de igual a igual, después de todo el siempre había sido un manipulador y yo aun estaba empezando. Pero una cosa estaba clara y es que las fichas ya estaban sobre el tablero y dentro de poco daría comienzo la partida ya fuera para bien o para mal.**

**-¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para beber?-dijo Misato sacándome de mis pensamientos**

**-Soy mayor de edad, tengo edad suficiente para beber, conducir y endeudarme con la hipoteca de una casa-dije tras echar un trago**

**-¿Así? Pues a mí no me parece que tengas 21 años jovencito-dijo en un tono divertido**

**-Como ya sabes, no soy de aquí, en mi país la mayoría de edad se consigue a los 18 y ya tengo 19**

**-Cierto...-se quedo pensativa- me habías dicho que eras de España ¿no?-por lo que yo se por allí solo sobrevivieron un par de ciudades tras la inundación de gran parte de la península tras el 2° Impacto**

**He de reconocer que me sobrecogió saber el futuro de mi país en esa realidad, aunque me centre en pensar que no era real-Si bueno...son tiempos duros, por eso cambie de aires, pero como pudiste ver las cosas no me salieron muy bien, en el aeropuerto me perdieron las maletas, gaste mis últimos yenes en el viaje hasta aquí y para remate ataca uno de esos Ángeles, no es que tenga mucha suerte últimamente-no se si sonó convincente o no, pero fue lo primero que seme ocurrió para salir al paso, por al expresión de su cara creo que le sirvió.**

**Conversamos un poco sobre cosas sin importancia mientras fumábamos unos cigarrillos y después nos fuimos a acostar, ella a su habitación y yo en la que en un futuro seria ocupada por Asuka. Me cambie y me puse una vieja camisa de hombre para dormir que según Misato había sido de un antiguo novio y que me había dejado al saber que no tenia mas que lo que llevaba puesto. No tarde en imaginarme de quien era la camisa, pero en lo que si que tarde fue en conciliar el sueño, y es que a pesar de lo largo que había sido el día y el cansancio que llevaba encima, no tenia ni pizca de sueño. Así que simplemente me eche en la cama escuchando la música de mi mp3, fiel compañero de viaje que me había seguido hasta aquí junto a algunas otras de mis pertenencias. Tras unas horas de divagaciones por fin me quede dormido, había comenzado mi nueva vida en Neo-Tokio 3.**

**Continuara.**


	3. Capitulo 3

"Ten cuidado con el hombre de un solo Dios" 

**Anónimo**

**Capitulo 3 : "Las Coincidencias son solo bromas del azar"**

**Una cosa tenia clara, y es que desde que llegue aquí, la ley de Murfy se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección. Dicha ley reza que, si las cosas salen mal ten por seguro de que si pueden ir a peor, irán. Y la verdad si al principio solo me veía transportado a esa especie de vació mientras dormía, lo que la primera noche en casa de Misato lo que paso fue que volvieron unas viejas conocidas menos agradables.**

**Pesadillas, esas fieles compañeras de cama que hacia solo dos años había conseguido alejar de mi lado habían regresado y lo peor no era eso, sino que era incapaz de despertarme hasta que acaban por lo que, si, dormía toda la noche, pero el despertar digamos que no era muy agradable. Ahí estaba, sentado en la oscuridad de mi cuarto empapado completamente en sudor y con el corazón a mil por hora, por suerte no me desperté pegando gritos así que no alarmé al resto de los que allí habitaban. Pero mientras intentaba relajarme solo venia a mi mente una y otra vez una frase, una frase con un significado inocuo para muchos, pero que para mi solo desataba malos recuerdos, una frase ligada a un pasado que había intentado olvidar.**

"**¿Por qué no me ayudas?"**

**Necesitaba una ducha fría, así que encamine mis pasos hacia el baño, no sin antes coger mi ropa para así poder cambiarme. Mientras dejaba que el agua relajase mis músculos y se llevase de mi cuerpo los últimos vestigios de sueño, estuve haciendo planes para ir a comprar ropa, ya que la que tenia necesitaba urgentemente un lavado de haberla usado tanto tiempo seguido, también se me paso por la cabeza el que necesitaba un coche, mas que nada para no depender de Misato todo el tiempo, quizás podría preguntarle donde encontrar un coche occidental como el suyo, no era por ser descortés pero no tenia intención de conducir un coche con el volante la derecha. Si, lo mas lógico seria pedirle ayuda a Misato para ir habituándome a la ciudad. Tras la ducha me pase unos minutos contemplando el trabajo que habían echo conmigo los guardias de Nerv, sin duda alguna estaba para el arrastre, y mi cara a falta de una palabra mejor, era un autentico puzzle. No solo necesitaba que el ojo se curase pronto, también necesitaba un buen afeitado. Tras vestirme y salir del baño, me cerciore de que había movimiento en la cocina así que, imaginándome quien estaba allí, me encamine a ella.**

**-Buenos días Shinji-dije desde la puerta, consiguiendo solo que se asustara por lo improvisto de mi aparición y se le cayera un vaso al suelo.**

**-lo...lo siento...yo...bu...buenos días**

**-No, perdóname tu a mí, no tenia que haber aparecido de improvisto- dicho esto me acerque a él y me agache-deja que te ayude a recoger esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el susto- le dije con una sonrisa**

**El por su parte me miro confuso, como no entendiendo porque me prestaba a ayudarlo de buenas a primeras y solo fue capaz de señalar con el dedo hacia donde estaba el cubo de basura cuando le pregunte por el. No era ni por asomo uno de las mejores maneras, pero al menos había conseguido romper el hielo con él.**

**-¿Estas preparando el desayuno?**

**-Ehh, si. Si! Estaba a punto de empezar, dime, ¿que quieres que te prepare?**

**-¿eh? O, nada nada, tranquilo tu prepara lo que tenias pensado yo si no te importa me preparare el mío, no quiero molestar**

**-no es molestia...además eres nuestro invitado-dijo con timidez**

**-precisamente por eso, me habéis acogido sin preguntar, es mi manera de agradecéroslo, tu dime donde están los huevos y el pan de molde y yo me encargo del resto, por cierto ¿hay café?**

**-No, pero lo haré en seguida- se apresuro a ir hacia la cafetera- los huevos están en la nevera, el pan en uno de los armarios**

**Dicho esto, ambos nos pusimos manos a la obra, Shinji preparando unos fideos y yo haciéndome unas tostadas de huevo, que consistían en una rebanada de pan de molde, con la corteza quitada, la cual untaba con mantequilla y se le colocaba encima la yema del huevo para luego freírse en la sartén durante el tiempo justo para que la tostada no se quemara y el huevo quedara bien frito. Receta que por supuesto Shinji apunto. Tras esto, colocamos la mesa para disponernos a desayunar.**

**-Itadakimasu!!- dijimos ambos casi al unísono**

**-Vaya, vaya, veo que no esperáis por mi para desayunar- dijo Misato apareciendo por la puerta vistiendo solo sus shorts y esa camiseta de tirantes tan pequeña.**

**-Lo...lo siento...no sabia cuando te ibas a despertar-fue capaz de decir Shinji, ya que a mi casi se me atraganta el café solo de verla así.**

**Ella simplemente nos ignoro, mientras cogía una lata de cerveza para iniciar su ritual mañanero. A pesar de todo seguía sin acostumbrarme a su grito post-cerveza.**

**-Sabes, eso no puede ser nada sano**

**-Bah, que sabréis los occidentales de cómo empezar bien la mañana-dijo antes de llevarse a la boca una de las tostadas que prepare- ¡mmm! Shinji, esto esta delicioso ¿es una receta nueva?**

**-Las hice yo-pude notar una gota de sudor bajar por su frente- ¿qué decías de que no sabíamos empezar las mañanas?**

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio inconfortable, hasta que, justo cuando pensaba que Shinji iba a soltar uno de sus "lo siento" característicos, Misato comenzó a reírse sin control, casi al momento, todos nos estábamos riendo. El resto del desayuno continuo con normalidad salvo por el detalle de que pude notar que Shinji miraba con bastante interés mi brazo.**

**-Bueno, disculpadme un momento-Dijo Misato levantándose de la mesa- voy a cambiarme para que vayamos a Nerv Lex, tu Shinji prepárate para el colegio ¿vale?- El solo asintió mientras Misato se iba**

**-Dime Shinji-dije atrayendo su atención- se te ve bastante interesado en mi brazo, ¿es por esto?- dije señalando lo poco que sobresalía del tatuaje por la manga de la camisa**

**-Ehhh, si...¿es un tatuaje?-asentí con la cabeza-¿podría verlo?**

**Shinji Ikari mostrando curiosidad, que me golpeen si esto no es algo nuevo, aun confuso, subí la manga de la camisa y acerque el brazo para que pudiera verlo bien. Se quedo boquiabierto al verlo.**

**-¿Un ángel?**

**-Un ángel caído para ser exactos, tiene las alas negras**

**-¿por qué un ángel?, ¿tiene algún significado?**

**-No, es simple y puramente estético-Mentí **

**Shinji parecía mirarlo con determinación, como estudiando atentamente cada rasgo del mismo-esos ojos...**

**-¿Que pasa con sus ojos? ¿no te parecen bonitos?**

**-Si, no... es que...tiene una mirada tan triste, tan perdida...me recuerdan a...-en ese momento se debió de dar cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo, porque se callo completamente y se levanto de la silla- perdón, yo...tengo que irme al colegio- y dicho esto se fue.**

"**Esos ojos te recuerdan a Ayanami, ¿no es eso lo que ibas a decir?" pensé mientras se iba, y tenia razón, en cierto modo se parecían, pero los ojos de el ángel no eran los de la primera elegida, no...eran de otra persona. También hay que decir que me llamo la atención el que, pese al poco tiempo que había pasado Shinji ya albergara en su cabeza pensamientos sobre la primera elegida. Quizás esta vez...**

**-Será mejor que espabiles si no quieres irte andando**

**-¿eh?- dije volviendo de entre mis divagaciones**

**-Digo, que te des prisa, nos tenemos que ir a Nerv- repitió Misato, poniendo rumbo hacia la puerta.**

**Me dispuse a seguirla sin mas, hasta que nos montamos en su coche, no fue hasta pasados unos minutos dentro del coche que decidí entablar conversación.**

**-Dime, ¿conoces buenas tiendas de ropa por aquí?**

**-Hay un centro comercial con muy buenas tiendas en la zona centro ¿estas pensando en renovar tu armario?**

**-Mas bien, quiero conseguirme un armario, y ropa con el que llenarlo. No tengo mas que lo que llevo puesto y lo que tengo en los bolsillos, así que en cuanto cobre, lo mas seguro es que me lo gaste casi todo en ropa**

**-Tranquilo, se lo necesitado que estas, por eso hoy te van a dar el sueldo por anticipado, para que puedas salir al paso. Además, estas de suerte he pedido la tarde libre, me imaginaba que iba a pasar algo como esto.**

**-Entonces ¿de compras toda la tarde?-dije sin salir de mi aturdimiento, sin duda Misato sabia tenerlo todo bajo control**

**-¿Acaso no te gusta el plan?**

**-En absoluto, me parece perfecto, tenia pensado pedirte lo mismo de todas formas**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si, mas que nada porque de seguro debes saber donde encontrar coches occidentales**

**-¿En que te basas para pensar eso?**

**-Por favor...tienes un Renault Alpine A310 del año 73, no necesitaba muchas mas pistas**

**-tienes razón-dijo tras soltar unas cuantas carcajadas-mi trabajo me costo encontrar este coche ¿sabes?, conozco el sitio perfecto al que ir.¿parece que sabes de coches antiguos?**

**-Se de buenos coches antiguos- yo también me permití soltar una carcajada**

**-Va a ser una tarde interesante...**

**Lo que si que fue interesante, fue el comprobar que Misato se volvió a perder por los pasillos de Nerv, si no hubiese sido por que Maya vino a nuestro rescate podríamos habernos pasado horas dando vueltas tranquilamente. Al parecer hoy iba a tener unas cuantas citas, primero a la enfermería a que Ritsuko me cambiara los vendajes y me hiciese un chequeo completo, después de vuelta con Misato para que me entregaran el uniforme y ella me enseñara las instalaciones del dogma central y como ultima parada, una siempre agradable charla con el Comandante Ikari para determinar las condiciones de mi contrato, donde iba a vivir, etc, etc. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Cada vez me asombra mas el hecho se que aun sigas vivo**

**Si no fuera porque la frase la había dicho Ritsuko os juro que en ese momento pensé que le había echo gracia el estado en el que me encontraba. Aunque su comentario no estaba para nada desencaminado. Hacia 3 horas que estaba en la enfermería, donde la doctora me hizo mil y una pruebas, escáneres, radiografías y preguntas de todo tipo. ¿su motivo?, al parecer necesitaban un historial detallado de la salud de todos sus empleados para ver si estos eran capaces de poder llevar a cabo su trabajo en condiciones. Pero por la cara que La doctora me ponía parecía mas bien que el resultado de mi chequeo seria el mayor suspenso en la historia de todo Nerv.**

**-¿Cómo te las has apañado para estar así?-decía mientras iba comprobando las hojas donde tenia anotado todo**

**-¿Suerte?**

**No pareció pillar el chiste. Creo que yo tampoco lo haría en otras circunstancias. El motivo de su ¿sorpresa? ¿descontento?, a saber... era la cantidad de heridas que adornaban mi cuerpo, así como algunos puntos de mi salud. Para empezar señale lo mas simple de explicar, es decir, lo que nunca pude evitar. Nací asmático, por lo cual, mis pulmones no funcionaban todo lo bien que deberían. Pero como ya le había comentado a la doctora seguía un tratamiento, cuyas medicinas ya me había administrado el día anterior Maya. A estas alturas no es que fuera algo muy relevante, debido a que seguía el tratamiento desde pequeño podía mantener una vida normal, el único problema es si tenia que correr demasiados kilómetros...Oh!, y también el echo de que necesitara gafas para leer, ver la televisión o utilizar un ordenador.**

**En fin, ahora vamos a lo importante. Las cicatrices, lo cual indicaban la cantidad de "accidentes" que había tenido, o al menos eso fue lo que le dije a ella. Estaban las cicatrices que adornaban toda mi espalda, iban en todas direcciones y sentidos a lo largo de toda mi espalda, siendo la mas notable, una que cruzaba en diagonal desde mi hombro derecho hasta la altura de los riñones. Eran un total de 15 y también le dije lo del dolor crónico que me habían causado y la necesitad de pastillas que ello necesitaba. Después estaba una cicatriz de aspecto circular que adornaba la palma de mi mano derecha y que era producto de una quemadura. En mi rodilla izquierda una cicatriz horizontal, esta era quirúrgica, y es que me la habían echo para colocar unos tornillos de sujeción en esa misma pierna. Tiempo atrás me la había roto por 3 sitios y fue necesario para que se curara. Lo malo es que había días que me daba la lata y cojeaba un poco. En el abdomen tenia una cicatriz en diagonal, empezaba a la altura del ombligo y terminaba por la ingle. A semejante cuadro, había que añadirles las nuevas heridas producidas tanto por el accidente que tuve nada mas llegar a esta realidad, así como las que me causaron los hombres de Gendo. También había que señalar algunos arañazos y cortes, o pequeñas cicatrices que con el tiempo casi habían desaparecido que yacían desperdigadas por mis brazos y manos. **

**Si os digo la verdad la única excusa que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue alegar el estado en el que se encontraba mi país de origen en dicha realidad y a que tuve que apañármelas para salir con vida de unos cuantos conflictos...parecía que se lo había tragado, pero algo me decía que aun así desconfiaba de mi.**

**-Por mas que lo miro no puedo dejar de asombrarme...cualquier otra persona a estas alturas y con tantas heridas ya estaría muerto.**

**-Soy demasiado molesto para morir-me limite a contestar- o al menos, creo que lo soy**

**-Si fueras cualquier otra persona tendría que darte el alto, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tu estado físico no es el mas apropiado para este trabajo. Después de todo, vas a formar parte de la rama militar- Paro para sacar un cigarrillo y levárselo a la boca- No se como has conseguido convencer al comandante para que te deje vivo**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, soy demasiado molesto ¿podrías darme un cigarrillo?**

**-¿Fumas?, eres asmático. Se supone que esto lo tienes prohibido- aun así me dio el cigarrillo, así como fuego**

**-Mis pulmones ya están lo suficientemente jodidos, un poco de humo no creo que le haga mucho mas daño**

**-¿Esto mata sabes?, creo que empiezo a sospechar el motivo por el que tus pulmones no mejoran a pesar del tratamiento...**

**-También mata el matrimonio, además, que una medico que esta fumando delante de mi me diga que esto es malo. Tome una calada- no es que me de mucha confianza la verdad.**

**-Sabes-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa-puede que termines cayéndome bien después de todo**

**Gracia a dios, una de las maquinitas que tenia a su espalda empezó a sonar, distrayéndola lo suficiente como para que no viera mi notable asombro. ¿Caerle bien a Ritsuko? Creo que nadie en ese momento me podría negar que eso tenia potencial...**

**-Definitivamente tienes suerte de que el comandante te quiera aquí ¿sabes que es esto?-dijo refiriéndose a un papel que tenia ahora entre las manos, posiblemente acababa de salir de la maquina que sonó- es el resultado del análisis de tóxicos, no solo determina que ay unos altos niveles de diversas sustancias de corte ilegal en tu cuerpo, sino que también señala que tomas en exceso tu medicación contra el dolor crónico.**

**-Si me duele, ¿tendré que tomar las pastillas no?, lo reconozco, cada vez tengo que tomar mas para ir tirando, supongo que será que mi cuerpo se ha ido acostumbrando a la medicación**

**-Ya bueno, por eso no te preocupes, por lo que veo Maya ayer te dio vicodina, que es totalmente opuesto a lo que según estos análisis estabas tomando ahora, por lo que necesitaras menos pastillas. Pero eso no da explicación a lo de las sustancias alucinógenas **

**-Oh vamos Doc, ¿es que este no fue joven?- he de decir por el leve tick que tuvo en el ojo, dicho comentario no le debió de gustar mucho- hay que probar de todo en esta vida, además hace meses que no toco nada de eso ¿cómo es posible que salga en esos análisis?**

**-Dichas sustancias tardan tiempo en ser eliminadas del organismo. De todas formas será mejor que durante el tiempo que estés aquí no vuelvas a probarlas, lo que menos necesitamos es a alguien drogado en el trabajo.**

**-Al menos pobre beber ¿no?**

**-Siempre y cuando no sea en horas de servicio claro esta.**

**-Bueno-hice una pausa para apagar el cigarrillo- ¿y ahora que?**

**-Ahora te vas con Misato, que conociéndola debe de estar cansada de esperarte ahí fuera. Yo aun tengo que crear tu ficha medica, así como terminar de ultimar todo el papeleo que hemos tenido que crear para que tu estancia aquí sea creíble y "legal", ya sabes, pasaporte, permiso de trabajo y de residencia, contrato de empleo...etc, etc**

**-¿Carné de conducir también?**

**-¿Y para que quiere un carnet de conducir un chico de tu edad?**

**-En mi país se saca a los 18**

**-Lo que me faltaba, mas papeleo...lárgate quieres**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tal y como había dicho Misato estaba fuera, no muy contenta por tener que haber esperado tanto a que me soltaran. Llegamos a nuestro destino relativamente rápido, y es que la verdad se me hizo raro que esta vez no nos perdiéramos. También he de reconocer que estaba empezando a orientarme en esos pasillos, por lo que dentro de poco seria capaz de ir a los sitios sin necesidad de guía.**

**Nuestro primer destino fue la zona de operaciones militares de Nerv. Aquella parte que nunca antes había visto, o siquiera mencionado en el universo EVA, según me explico la propia Misato, era donde se encontraba toda la parte armamentística del pequeño ejercito que conformaba Nerv, en ella también se alojaban la famosa Sección 2 y la sección de inteligencia y estrategia militar. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue saber que toda aquella zona estaba bajo el cargo de Misato, bueno, para ser mas exactos de todo el papeleo. Pero el caso es que en esa parte de Nerv, ella era la ley. Mientras nos dirigíamos a los barracones, para que me dieran mi uniforme, pude observar con mas detenimiento las instalaciones, almacenes de armas y municiones (tanto para su ejercito, como para los EVAS), enormes garajes llenos de tanques, y vehículos militares de todo tipo, e incluso por las ventanas se podía aprecia una parte del bosque que había dentro del Geofrente, y que se veía tenia las funciones de campo de practicas. Y todo esto mientras pasábamos al lado de muchas persones que iban de lado a lado, con destinos desconocidos para mi, algunos incluso charlaban amenamente alrededor de una maquina de café, aquello solo me daba una idea de cuan real se había vuelto aquella historia, que hasta hace unos días creía ficción y ahora se había convertido en parte de mi vida. Había tantas vidas a mi alrededor...todas ajenas al desgraciado futuro que se les venia encima**

**De mis pensamientos me saco Misato una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, tras darle la información necesaria el soldado que estaba al cargo tardo un rato en traerme mi uniforme, que Misato me insto a ponerme de inmediato en uno de los vestidores que allí había. La verdad es que era un alivio el tener un cambio de muda. Así pues me vestí y me vi a mi mismo sonriendo en contento ante el espejo al verme enfundado en el uniforme de Nerv. No era nada del otro mundo, era exactamente igual al que tenia Misato, salvo que con los galones de Alférez claro esta. Bueno, y que a diferencia del de Misato, el mío llevaba pantalones.**

**Tras darme a mi mismo la aprobación, y que posterior mente Misato me dijera lo bien que me quedaba con un tono de voz que, todo sea dicho, denotaba que quería comprobar si era capaz de sacarme los colores seguimos hasta nuestro siguiente destino, que por suerte estaba 2 puertas mas allá. Se trataba de la armería, donde me dieron un arma. Como parte de la rama militar no me sorprendió mucho la verdad. Además, no soy de esas personas que estén en contra de las armas, personalmente la veo como una manera como cualquier otra de solucionar los problemas. Me dieron a elegir entre 2 modelos. La Beretta M92 que utilizaba la sección 2 y una Glock 17 que por lo visto era la pistola estándar. Les pregunte si por casualidad tenían el modelo 17L y para mi suerte me lo dieron. Si pues me dieron dicha pistola, una funda sobaquera, que enseguida me coloque y unos cuantos cargadores. También le pedí unos guantes sin dedos como los de los tiradores. Ya equipado proseguimos nuestro camino.**

**-No puedo evitar preguntártelo, ¿por qué la Glock 17L?,¿porque no el modelo normal?**

**He de detallar aquí, que el 17L se trataba de un modelo gemelo al 17 y con las mismas características técnicas, la única diferencia notaba era que el "L" tenia el cañón mas largo para ser utilizada como pistola de competición**

**-Así tendré mayor precisión, además la potencia de disparo es levemente mayor que el modelo normal al tener el cañón mas largo. Además, por lo que he podido ver, tu tampoco llevas la pistola estándar**

**-Ah!, ¿lo dices por esta pequeña?-dijo levantando el brazo y señalando con el otro su pistola- no me gustan los calibres pequeños, así que me permití el capricho, además, es un modelo personalizado de mis tiempos en la academia y me gusta llevarlo a modo de amuleto, me ha sacado de unos cuantos apuros ¿sabes?**

**Mentiría si dijera que esa nueva información sobre el pasado de Misato no me sorprendió aunque, para ser sinceros. No había dejado de sorprenderme la actitud de cada uno de los personajes desde mi llegada, iba a tener que acostumbrarme a lo imprevisto a partir de ahora.**

**-¿Y los guantes?**

**-Por esto-me quite uno y le enseñe la quemadura que tenia en la mano- siempre los llevo puestos, se los pedí para ahorrarme de comprarlos por la tarde**

**-Me parece una buena idea, ¿herida de guerra?**

**-Algo así-eso la dejo confundida así que decidí cambiar de tema-de, de todas formas, ¿me podrías decir donde queda la galería de tiro? Hace tiempo que no practico y me gustaría depurar algo mi técnica.**

**Eso era mentira, puede que supiera algo de armas debido a que uno de mis amigos era un fanático de Airsoft, y e de reconocer que alguna vez yo también lo practique por eso de desatar el estrés. Pero en la vida había disparado un arma de verdad y no querría meter un tiro a quien no debiera si se llegara a dar el caso. Aunque creo que me estremeció mas el echo de pensar en tener que usar el arma contra otra persona**

**-Por supuesto, mañana te llevare allí-sonrió Misato en respuesta, sin hacer caso a mi reciente preocupación.**

**El área en el que nos encontrábamos estaba al otro extremo de la central dogma, por lo que nos llevo casi una hora el llegar a ella. Por suerte, el viaje se me hizo mas ameno gracias a la compañía de Misato, la cual me expuso sobre los planes que ya tenia para esa misma tarde irnos de compras "ya veras que coches mas buenos Lex, te van a encantar" me aseguraba.**

**Ya en la central Dogma, me tome mi tiempo para admirarlo como es debido, tanto el sistema MAGI como las pantallas por las cuales corrían datos de forma incesante, los mapas de terreno y los técnicos que allí trabajan. **

**-Wow, esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- no pude evitar decir al ver todo eso**

**-¿Verdad que si?, yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi. Ven, te presentare a algunos de los técnicos.**

**La seguí y me di de lleno con otras tres caras ya conocidas**

**-Chicos, permitidme que os presente a Lex, a partir de mañana empezara a trabajar aquí como mi ayudante, así que haceros a la idea de que pronto lo tendrás por aquí dándoos ordenes. Creo que se sorprendieron mas por mi aspecto de apaleado, que por lo demás **

**-Un placer, yo soy Makoto- me dijo este dándome la mano- esos de ahí son Shigeru y Maya**

**-Encantado "jefe"-dijo Shigeru saludándome desde la silla en la que se encontraba**

**-Vaya, me alegra ver que ya te encuentras algo mejor de tus heridas-dijo Maya acercándose a mi- Aunque por lo que la doctora me ha comentado, no creo que estés muy preocupado por eso- y termino con una sonrisa**

**-Maya, no nos habías dicho que el nuevo era tu novio-comento Shigeru malicioso desde atrás-¿qué tal si nos cuentas los detalles?**

**-I...Idiota!!-dijo una obviamente colorada Maya dándose la vuelta- solo le estaba dando la bienvenida**

**-Ya bueno, que yo recuerde conmigo no fuiste tan atenta-añadió Makoto para molestar aun mas a Maya**

**-¿Y para que iba a ser atenta con un cuatro ojos como tu?-Le respondió Maya dándole la vuelta a la tortilla y causando la risa del resto de los presentes**

**-Eh!, ¿cómo que cuatro ojos? Para tu información, muchas mujeres encuentran muy atractivo gracias a mis gafas**

**-¿Y cuantas de esas mujeres son tu madre?- le volvió a responder Maya, causando de nuevo la risa de todos nosotros**

**-Serás...**

**-¿Se puede saber que pasa ahí abajo?- Sonó la voz de Fuyutsuki desde lo alto del puesto de mando, cortando toda posible respuesta por parte de Makoto. **

**-Nada señor-respondió Misato- tan solo le estaba presentando al Alférez a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.**

**-Pues de por terminada las presentaciones, el Comandante quiere verlo en su oficina ahora mismo.**

**-De acuerdo señor-respondió Misato mientras Fuyutsuki desaparecía por el ascensor-Ya lo has oído Lex, el Comandante te espera. En marcha.**

**Tras despedirnos y mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida pude ver como Makoto le decía algo a Maya sobre si "la próxima vez el sub-comandante no estaría para salvarla" a lo que ella se limito a responder sacándole la lengua.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Veo que el uniforme le sienta bien Alférez, al menos ahora tiene un aspecto respetable**

**-Seguramente estaría mejor si no fuera por lo cariñosos que fueron conmigo sus hombres**

**Lo se, no era la mejor manera de tratar a un superior, ni mucho menos cuando tu superior se trata de Gendo Ikari y le caes mal por el simple hecho de existir. Pero que se le va a hacer, es mi manera de ser, y además, si una cosa tenia clara es que no me iba a dejar intimidar por ese tío. Tendría que aprender a jugar con sus mismas reglas rápido si quería sobrevivir. O por lo menos demostrarle que no podía intimidarme, a pesar de que la realidad fuera bien distinta.**

**Con esto no quiero decir que me diera miedo o algo así, tan solo que era de ese tipo de personas que así, en persona, pues...acojona.**

**-Veo que su sentido del humor no ha cambiado en absoluto**

**-No pida milagros Comandante**

**-La Doctora Akagi ha terminado de preparar todos los papeles necesarios para que su estancia aquí sea totalmente verídica. También me ha dado los datos de su chequeo medico, he de reconocer que me ha resultado cuanto menos...interesante ver los resultados de dicho chequeo**

**-Parece que estoy reuniendo un buen club de fans...bueno, ¿que le parece si le doy unos cuantos autógrafos a esos papeles y todos tan contentos?**

**-¿Qué manera de comportarse es esa Alférez?- me clavo con un tono punzante el Sub-comandante Fuyutsuki desde su siempre observante puesto a un lado del Comandante- ¿Es que no tienes modales?**

**-Los tenia, pero los perdí junto al resto de mi equipaje**

**Pude notar que a pesar de que en ningún momento abandono su ya típica posición ante la mesa, Gendo parecía demostrar cierta...¿crispación?. No, mas bien era como si mi forma de actuar le hiciera gracia...¿me había convertido en su nuevo bufón o simplemente me había calado por completo?**

**Que me cuelguen si conozco la respuesta**

**En todo caso, Fuyutsuki puso ante mi una autentica montaña de papeles que tuve que firmar incluso por triplicado. Contratos, seguro medico, permisos de trabajo, todo el peleo relacionado con mi transferencia a sus instalaciones, las escrituras de un nuevo apartamento en Neo-Tokio, nuevo pasaporte, nuevo carnet de identidad, carnet de conducir. Y por descontado, todo lo referente con un nuevo pasado creado con el único propósito de que mi estancia allí fuera verídica para todas las instituciones publicas y militares.**

**Por lo visto, había crecido y vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en España (al menos agradecí que mantuvieran mis raíces) donde malviví como miembro de una de las guerrillas que se peleaban por los restos de devastado país en aquella época. Por ahí anduve guerreando, hasta que a la edad de los 12 me "rescataron" por así decirlo las fuerzas de paz de la O.N.U destinadas en la zona, que al no saber que hacer conmigo, y el creciente numero de chicos de mi edad que formaban parte de las milicias. Me enviaron a hacer carrera en el ejercito con la excusa de darme una educación y unos valores éticos de los que por lo visto carecía (muy bueno, esta aun te la guardo Akagi). Así pues, estuve trabajando para ellos hasta la edad actual, en la que el Comandante en persona me echo el ojo debido a mis excelentes actitudes en mi trabajo (permitidme que me ría, porque esto no se lo cree NADIE) y decidió contratarme como ayudante de la Teniente Katsuragi.**

**-¿Y las autoridades competentes van a creerse todo esto?- dije incrédulo cuando acabe de terminar de leer "mi pasado"**

**-Ya se lo han creído- Contesto Gendo como si el tema le aburriese- sino te hubiéramos dejado en los calabozos y solo verías la luz del día cuando fuera necesario.**

**-Todo un detalle por su parte, no me esperaba menos de usted- me permití sonreír- Bueno, ¿algo mas que deba saber?**

**-Deberá informarme inmediatamente de cualquier tipo de información a la que tenga acceso, así como de cualquier "revelación" que tenga, sobretodo si es concerniente a los combates con los Ángeles, como a sido en las ocasiones anteriores, o en referencia a Seele o cualquier otra organización**

**-¿También datos sobre la vida privada de los empleados de estas instalaciones? ¿incluidos los pilotos?**

**-Especialmente de los pilotos, pero solo si son de la relevancia suficiente**

**-Comprendo, ¿alguna otra persona en especifico?**

**-No, se le informara si llega el caso. Mientras tanto dedíquese a hacer lo que le ordene la Teniente Katsuragi y todo ira bien.**

**-Me parece justo- me levante de mi asiento- con su permiso Comandante, si no requiere mas de mi me retiro, necesito algo de tiempo para "establecerme" en esta ciudad**

**-Su trabajo empezara mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, trate de ser puntual**

**Le hice un saludo militar y me dirigí hacia la salida, la cosa había estado tranquila. Por el momento parecía que todas las piezas estaban en su sitio y mi plan, si es que se le puede llamar así, estaba yendo por buen camino.**

**Pero, claro esta, Gendo había decidido cambiarme todos los esquemas**

**-Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirle una ultima cosa Alférez-vio necesario añadir cuando ya me encontraba en la puerta- Se ha realizado el traslado de la primera elegida a otro departamento como pidió, no obstante me parecía "peligroso" dejarla viviendo sola así que, y dado que le preocupa tanto el bienestar de los pilotos, he creído que lo correcto era nombrarlo a usted como su guardián y tutor legal. Por lo que, como su lógica ya le dirá a estas alturas, se ha trasladado a vivir con usted al departamento que se le ha asignado. No se preocupe el papeleo al respecto ya ha sido debidamente cumplimentado, se la encontrara ya instalada cuando llegue a su apartamento. Que tenga un bien día**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Qué tenga un buen día?**

**Y una mierda. Sabia que Gendo era capaz de todo, ¿pero esto?, joder, nunca me habría esperado semejante jugada por su parte. Un punto a su favor. Me imaginaria que me denegase dicha petición o que, de llegar a sucederse el que me la concediera, la volviera a meter en cualquier apartamento por su cuenta y riesgo. Pero para nada en el mundo me esperaba que fuera a ponerla a vivir conmigo, ¡y como su tutor nada menos!, ¿y yo quería medirme con ese tío? . Ahí mismo fue cuando me di cuenta que iba a tener que aprender aun mas rápido para poder estar a su altura. **

**Con esto me había cazado por completo, ya no podría tener la libertad de movimientos con la que contaba puesto que, si la primera elegida iba a vivir bajo mi techo, estaban claras 3 cosas. Primero, que el apartamento iba a estar repletito de cámaras que invadirían totalmente mi intimidad y me delatarían a la mínima que dijera o hiciera algo inapropiado. Segundo, la Archí conocida Sección 2, lo mas seguro es que además de a ella me siguieran a mi hasta el fin del mundo, informando punto por punto de cuantas veces iba al supermercado o al barrio rojo. Y por ultimo, la propia Ayanami, que por aquel entonces era un fiel y claro ejemplo de "la muñeca" de Gendo. Y es que por aquel entonces la pobre todavía lo tenia en un pedestal por los sucesos acontecidos en la activación fallida del EVA 00, así como de "vete tu a saber que historias" le metería el propio Gendo en la cabeza durante su tiempo como tutor de la pobre chica.**

**Y eso sin contar en que debido a ese "cambio" se irían al traste la gran mayoría de los hechos que yo conocía en referente a la primera y el tercer elegido. ¿Cómo iban a pasar todo lo que ocurrió en el antiguo apartamento de Ayanami si ahora vivía acompañada? **

**Me dolía la cabeza de pensar todo el trabajo que iba a tener y se me debía notar a Kilómetros, al menos por la cara de preocupación que había en la cara de Misato desde el momento en que salimos de Nerv para ir de compras. Al menos tuvo el detalle de dejarme bucear entre mis pensamientos y no me molesto durante todo el viaje.**

**Cuando llegamos, me encontré con el mayor centro comercial que había visto en mi vida. Según Misato, era el mas grande del país. Casi sin pausa nos pusimos a la tarea de comprarme todo lo necesario para mi estancia en mi nueva residencia, que por lo visto estaba en el mismo bloque de apartamentos que el de Misato, 2 pisos mas arriba para ser exactos. Empezamos por lo fácil, que fue comprar lo básico para el "día a día" en el hogar, comida, bebida, productos de limpieza e higiene personal...etc, etc. Después, nos pasamos a la parte estética, y a Misato le divirtió encontrar a "su alma gemela" en cuanto a lo de ir de comprar se refiere, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo. Tras despachar casi todas las tienda de ropa (y es que Misato también se compro unos trapitos) pasamos a lo ultimo, que se trataba de todo lo referente a los productos electrónicos. Y aunque en el piso por lo visto ya tenia electrodomésticos, creí conveniente el hacerme con una televisión, un equipo de música y un par de ordenadores portátiles. Por ultimo me di el placer de pasarme por la peluquería y hacer que me dieran un buen afeitado y me arreglaran la barba. Ya hacia 1 semana desde que no lo hacia, contando también los días desde que había llegado aquí, y la verdad, hasta Misato agradeció el detalle.**

**Terminamos...destrozados, y bastante tarde la verdad, pero por suerte mandamos que todas nuestras cosas nos las mandaran a nuestros respectivos domicilios y así nos ahorramos el problema de llevarlo a cuestas.**

**-Bueno bueno, realmente ha sido un día interesante ¿no crees?-dijo Misato de nuevo al volante de su coche- vamos a tener que repetirlo mas a menudo**

**-Si, la verdad es que ha sido divertido. No me molestaría nada que esto se convirtiera en una costumbre**

**Nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo visto era por esa zona donde estaba el lugar en el que podría hacerme con un coche occidental en perfectas condiciones. La tarde estaba empezando a caer, y por el retrovisor del coche podía ver como el sol empezaba a descender hacia el horizonte.**

**-¡Ya estamos!-exclamo Misato tras aparcar el coche- ¿no me digas que esto no es el paraíso?**

**-¿estas de coña verdad?- Dije observando a mi alrededor con cara de Póquer- ¿Como narices voy a encontrar un coche que funcione entre esta montaña de chatarra?**

**Si, chatarra. Me había llevado directamente a un vertedero de automóviles lleno de coches y otros vehículos totalmente desvencijados. Mientras yo veía como mis ilusiones de conseguir un coche Misato se dispuso a saludar a un hombre que había salido de la oficina y que tenia pinta de estar pasando por la peor resaca de su vida, debía rondar los 40 y tantos, mal afeitado, pelo largo algo sucio sujeto por unas gafas de piloto a modo de diadema, lucia una camiseta en otros tiempos blanca y que ahora se debatía entre el negro del aceite, el amarillento de usar mala lejía y el marrón de la propia suciedad y un mono de trabajo de color gris que lucia las mismas manchas de suciedad de la camiseta y cuya parte superior estaba doblada y atada a la cintura. Remataba la estampa llevando lo que parecía una pipa en la boca. Atendía al nombre de Saito y por lo visto era el dueño**

**-¡¡Misa-chan!!, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el aludido abrazándola**

**-Yo también me alegro de verte Saito, la verdad es que hacia una buena temporada que no veía por acá. Ya sabes, el trabajo y todo eso...**

**-Me lo puedo imaginar, supongo que ese pesado de Fuyutsuki te debe estar apretando las tuercas mejor que nunca ¿verdad?, sobretodo ahora con todo este lió que se ha montado con la llegada de los Ángeles, pero en fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí?**

**-¿Este tío conoce a Fuyutsuki?-me sorprendí a mi mismo relevando mis pensamientos en alto**

**-¿eh?-Misato miro para mi, mientras que Saito me miraba con cara de "¿cómo que "este tío?"- Oh!, si veras, hace un par de años Saito trabajaba como jefe de la sección de mantenimiento de los EVAs, pero lo echaron y desde entonces monto su propio negocio.**

**-Pues veo que el negocio no te ha ido muy bien que digamos, Misato ¿a cuanto decías que estaba el kilo de chatarra?**

**-¿Acaso estas insinuando que esto no vale para nada?-dijo abriendo los brazos, como señalando lo que le rodeaba, mientras Misato hacia lo posible por contener la risa**

**-Estoy diciendo que hay mejores maneras de perder el tiempo, suelen estar relacionadas con la bebida. Pero al menos son mas entretenidas**

**Con eso Misato ya se echo a reír abiertamente, mientras que Saito me miraba de mala gana- ¿Se puede saber quien es este listillo?**

**-Se llama Lex, lo han transferido a Nerv hace poco y empezara a trabajar mañana, veíamos a ver si podíamos encontrarle un coche que mereciera la pena**

**-¿Y esperas que te venda un coche con esos modales, novato?**

**-La verdad es que dudo que por aquí allá algún coche capaz de andar, ¿y a que viene eso de Novato?**

**-A que todavía estas demasiado verde para Nerv**

**-Ya, a ti te echaron porque estabas demasiado maduro ¿no?**

**Misato no paraba de reírse a estas alturas- oye Misato, ¿de donde sacáis a estos tíos? Es que ahora aceptan a cualquiera ¿o que?. Y para tu información novato, tengo los mejores coches de Neo-Tokio así que déjate de bravuconadas y sígueme. Te vas a tragar tus palabras.**

**Dicho esto inicio el camino, con una divertida Misato y yo detrás**

**-Sabes, creo que le has caído bien. Normalmente tengo que invitarle a una cena o algo para que enseñe sus coches.**

**-Vaya, ¿entonces te he ahorrado una aburridísima velada con la tercera edad no?**

**-¡Te he oído novato!**

**-Precisamente por eso lo he dicho**

**No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, una vieja nave a juego con el resto. Es decir, que se caía a pedazos. Pero la sorpresa me la lleve cuando abrió la puerta y pude ver su interior. Lo reconozco, me quede con cara de idiota, supongo que solo con eso basto para que a Saito dejara de hacer el gruñón.**

**-Ves novato, te lo dije ¿Qué tal sabe eso de tragarse tus propias palabras?**

**-Pues que me vendría bien un poco de sal**

**Aquello era Impresionante, estaba llenos de coches de entre los años 60 hasta bien entrado el 2000, algunos estaban en perfectas condiciones, otros presentaban algunos golpes, y el resto se veía que aun estaban en reparación. La gran todos casi la gran mayoría eran modelos europeos o americanos.**

**-Te lo dije Lex- dijo Misato sin conseguir sacarme de mi trance- querías "buenos coches antiguos", pues aquí los tienes**

**Yo seguía a lo mío, hipnotizado, cuando me quise dar cuenta esta volando de coche en coche para encontrar el adecuado, pase por delante de varios Mustang, Chargers, Mercedes, Bmws, chevrolets , Fords, de todas las épocas y colores, e incluso diferentes modelos del mismo auto. Era un autentico arco iris. Y entonces lo vi. Y no pude evitar sentirme contento por primera vez desde que había llegado aquí.**

**Delante de mis ojos se encontraba el coche que siempre había deseado, y por si fuera poco, en el color que mas me gustaba. Un Chevy Nova SS 350 del 72, totalmente negro, incluidas las llantas de aleación.**

**-Si fueras una mujer te echaría un polvo aquí mismo- dije acariciando el capo **

**-Vaya, gracias una siempre se siente halagada de que prefieran un coche antes que a ella**

**-Lo siento Misato, pero esto es diferente-Me gire para ver a Saito- Me da igual la pasta, tan solo dime que esta en venta. Siempre he querido tener una belleza como esta**

**-Bueno...-dudo haciéndose el interesante- normalmente no vendería un coche como este a cualquiera, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres amigo de Misato, y que siendo de Nerv puedes pagarlo tranquilamente. Me temo que el coche es todo tuyo chaval, ¿Pagas con efectivo o con tarjeta?**

**-¿Tiene equipo de música completo?**

**-6.000 watios y cargador de 10 cds**

**-Cárgaselo a Nerv de mi parte, ellos se encargaran, ahora dame las llaves, créeme. Si no fuera por Misato aquí presente, y por que no me gustan los hombres, me casaba contigo.**

**Saito se echo a reír- Novato, realmente eres de lo que no hay, las llaves están puestas, me firmas un par de papelitos, y es todo tuyo**

**-Pues ya tardáis en motaros, vamos, os llevare a la oficina- y sin pensármelo dos veces me monte dentro a esperarlos y a disfrutar del ronroneo del motor al arrancarlo.**

**Demonios...cada vez me estaba empezando a gustar mas la idea de vivir en Neo-Tokio**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Para cuando llegamos al edificio de apartamentos cada uno en su coche y casi en un tiempo record ,en lo que en días posteriores seria comentado por la calle como una carrera ilegal de las mejores en los últimos tiempos, ya era totalmente de noche. Misato me ofreció cenar con ella y Shinji, pero decline su oferta alegando que quería ordenar todo lo que habían enviado de las tiendas, aunque mi verdadera razón era que enfrentarme solo con mi nueva compañera de piso. Y eso seguro que iba a ser interesante.**

**Lo primero que me llamo la atención nada mas llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento fue el echo de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, lo cual me indicaba que Ayanami ya estaba adentro. Ya en el interior me permití unos segundos para contemplar la estancia. La distribución era exactamente igual a la del piso de Misato y se encontraba completamente amueblada, pude ver el televisor y el equipo de música apoyados contra una pared, así como las cajas de ambos portátiles. La cocina estaba invadida por una montaña de bolsas, aunque me fije en que había indicios de que alguien ya había comido recientemente. Para mi sorpresa, Ayanami había escogido la misma habitación que, dos pisos mas abajo, ocupaba Shinji, aunque ella no se encontraba en su interior si lo estaban las 2 cajas que supuse formaban todas sus pertenencias, unos cuantos botes con medicación varia en la mesita de noche y la funda con las gafas del Comandante que tan fervientemente guardaba.**

**Me quede quieto observando su habitación y preguntándome donde podría encontrarse la primera elegida en ese instante cuando de lejos escuche un leve susurro que no había oído antes. Me acerque a la fuente del sonido, para darme cuenta de que provenía de la ducha. ¿Así que ahí era donde estaba?, visto que tenia tiempo de sobra decidí ponerme manos a la obra y "adecentar" el piso, empezando por la montaña de ropa que de seguro habría en la habitación.**

**Cuando acabe había pasado exactamente 1 hora, y agradecí mentalmente que a Ayanami le gustara tanto el estar en el agua, también aproveche para quitarme de una vez el uniforme de Nerv y ponerme algo mas cómodo para andar por casa, unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Decidí quedarme en la habitación hasta que Rei llegara a la suya, mas que nada porque conociendo sus hábitos estaría completamente desnuda. Y la verdad, no tenia la intención e cambiar esa costumbre al menos hasta que se me ocurriera alguna manera de forzar el famoso encuentro entre ella y Shinji. Después me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de cenar, y en eso estaba cuando el leve sonido de pisadas me indico que Ayanami estaba en la puerta de la cocina.**

**-Hola- dije dándome la vuelta - tu debes de ser Rei, la primera elegida**

**Ella se quedo hay mirándome fijamente y asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, me fije en que solo llevaba puesta una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, seguro que era de hombre, y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Supuse que seria su pijama**

**-Yo soy Alejandro, aunque puedes llamarme Lex. A partir de hoy seré tu guardián- y le cedí mi mano a modo de presentación, ella miro a la mano, no entendiendo mi gesto**

**¿He mencionado ya que estaba nervioso?, pues bien, eso lo empeoro aun mas**

**-Dime-rectifique, maldiciéndome por mi estupidez- ¿has cenado ya?**

**-Si- Fue simple y conciso, con ese tono de voz tan suave y aterciopelado que a veces era difícil de distinguir de un susurro. "Al menos ya a hablado, eso ya es un progreso" creo que pensé en ese momento**

**-Esta bien, entonces ¿te importaría sentarte un momento?- le dije señalando la mesa-me gustaría hablar contigo sobre unas cosas-Ella se limito a hacerlo**

**-Veras-proseguí mientras cocinaba- se que no estas acostumbrada a vivir con alguien mas-"ojito con lo que dices, recuerda que hay cámaras"- quiero decir, que he estado hablando con la Teniente y me ha dicho que hasta ahora estabas viviendo sola. Para serte sincero yo tampoco a mi me pasa lo mismo, así que se podría decir que ambos vamos a tener que poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcione ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Si**

**-Bien, dime, ¿sabes cocinar?- su expresión no cambio, pero pude notar algo de extrañeza ante la pregunta en sus ojos- lo pregunto porque lo mas seguro es que no pueda estar aquí a la hora de comer y tendrás que apañártelas**

**-Soy capaz de proporcionarme una alimentación adecuada si es eso a lo que se refiere Alférez**

**-Emmm, me tomare eso como un si, y por favor nada e tratarme de usted, cuando estemos en casa llámame Lex**

**La comida ya estaba lista, así que me dispuse a ponerla en la mesa y dejar todos los utensilios en el fregadero.**

**-Bueno, ahora pasemos a las tareas domesticas. Había pensado que podríamos ir alternándolas cada semana. Me explico, si por ejemplo esta semana yo me encargo de tirar la basura, tu por tu parte te encargarías de limpiar la casa- Lo se, algunos pensareis que en esto me pase. Pero además de quitarme trabajo, me pareció una buena idea para empezar con la "humanización" de Rei**

**-¿Limpiar?- la duda visible en sus ojos casi me izo sonreír**

**-Ya sabes, limpiar las ventanas, barrer, fregar si es necesario. Ese tipo de cosas ¿Sabes hacerlo no?**

**-Si- juro que mataría por una respuesta mas elaborada**

**-Vale, la comida esta, las tareas están...que me queda...ah! si, no hay ningún tipo de norma, vamos que no soy estricto ni nada por el estilo. Tanto como si estoy, como si no, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, ver la tele, leer, escuchar música, traer a tus amigos, después de todo esta casa es tan tuya como mía**

**Tuve que contener una leve carcajada al ver que alzaba una ceja ante ese ultimo comentario, no entendiéndolo en absoluto. Aunque, ¿quién era yo para juzgarla? Después de todo si por algo era bien conocida Ayanami era por su total carencia de vida social, y privada ya puestos**

**Bueno, ya es tarde- dije mirando mi reloj tras acabar la cena- y tanto tu como yo tenemos que madrugar mañana así que, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?- ella simplemente se levanto- por cierto ¿a que hora tienes que estar en el colegio Rei?**

**-A las 7:30**

**-Perfecto, entonces me dará tiempo a llevarte en coche antes de ir a trabajar. Buenas noches Rei**

**-Buenas noches Alférez**

**-Rei- dije esta vez en un tono autoritario- te dije que me llamaras Lex**

**-Si...Lex- y desapareció hacia su habitación**

**Estaba visto que para que Rei hiciera las cosas, aunque fuera por su bien, había que hacer que sonara como una orden, aunque no lo fuera en absoluto. Al menos ya le estaba empezando a coger el truco.**

**Tras fregar y colocar en su sitio todo lo manchado y dejar listo mi uniforme para el día siguiente. Me desplome sobre la cama de mi habitación y deje que el sueño tomara control de mi. Creo que lo ultimo que pensé antes de dormirme era si realmente sabia en el lió que me estaba metiendo**

**Estaba claro que no**

Continuara 


End file.
